An Unexpected Friend
by FireCacodemon
Summary: Being sealed inside the Millennium Puzzle, the spirit is finaly released. With no memories from his past he put up defencive barriers. The spirit of the Millennium puzzle must put down his defencive barriers if he wants to find what he needs. His Memories
1. 5000 Years

5000 Years

The Millennium puzzle soon became my new home as I woke up about a week later after being sealed inside. My room...my prison. Being a pharaoh of Egypt and now being sealed inside a puzzle slowing draining hope away from me I started to think. There was nothing left of me to do now but to wait until something happens. The prophecy I was given on the wall said "_The Seal of Darkness will be broken when the puzzle gets completed by a boy so pure."_ Kind of annoying. I looked around in my cell, chains of darkness held me to the room. My arms and legs were constricted so I could not wander around. If I broke the chains another chain will come and wrap around my waste and drag me back to the cell or even the wall behind me. The chains of my prison will never keep me here forever. There was something I could wait on. The feeling of open never left me as long as the prophecy was there. My crimson eyes were fixed on the door to leave the cell.

A few months later I felt the warmth of a pair of hands on the pieces of the Millennium puzzle before I felt that he was not the one I was looking for. He did not have a heart so pure and his heart was full of greed. I felt his heart call out for power and I never wanted to be with someone like him. There was something that told me I needed to wait a little longer. I looked towards the door and felt my soul cry out in pain. A tear of blood fell down my face as I knew I was not getting out here so fast but I needed to wait. My time will come and I knew it before the tear of blood fell off my face and onto the floor. I heard a soft hiss in the room. My crimson eyes went to the source of the sound to see a green snake with yellow eyes looking at me and hissed again.

"_Why so glum master. You control everything that happens here and you can cause what you want to the man trying to solve you for power" _It hissed at me. I smiled. Yes I could let him burn in hell for all I cared about but I could do more. Yes Pharaoh's tombs are supposed to have a curse yes and I'm the curse in the Millennium Puzzle. I sent my shadow magic out from my hands as I pointed to the door and the man solving the puzzle started coughing up blood. The man looked at the puzzle before coughing up more blood and then collapsing from lack of blood in his body. The body dropped the pieces before they ended back up in the puzzle box where they were once.

"Why must I be here?" I asked the snake who just looked at me.

"_Because you serve a greater purpose. When you have freedom from here you will understand." _The snake hissed at me and I waited for my time to come now. There was something I wanted and that was for the person with a pure heart to hurry up and show here. I want to get out of here and save the world for whatever reason for.

Months later another person tried to solve the Millennium puzzle before I decided to have a different way of killing him. There was the fun of killing the innocent as everyone puts him as but I knew that it was a lie. The young boy was about 12 years old before I felt his heart. It was full of sorrow and wanted to solve the puzzle as I slept in it. Only I know a person's true nature and then I smiled. My teeth were so sharp that the taste of blood started to enter my mouth as I bit my lip out of the pain the soul was giving out. It touched me inside and outside. I never saw the snake since the last victim. I was alone in the room with the taste of blood in my mouth. The boy I wanted to spare but I knew that it would not last long. I needed to get rid of him and then placed back where I belong. In the tomb of myself. I waited longer. Waited for the boy who was going to set me free. The boy attempting to solve the puzzle I soon grew tired of and he died as peacefully as I could make it. A simple heart attack soon killed him. The puzzle was then returned to Egypt and back inside the tomb it was found in.

Many years later another person came but he looked too old for this type of thing. I looked inside his heart and noticed that he had a grandson at the age of 7 with a heart so pure. That was my chance for me to get free. There was something that told me my time was coming closer for me to get away from my prison and look around the world I would be realised in.

By his 8th birthday the Millennium puzzle still in pieces but I wanted to try out something that appeared in my mind. I wanted to see how long it will take before the puzzle will drive him insane. The day he received the puzzle he never stopped working on it. I felt like I was wrong. I watched him continually as he worked on the puzzle every day before I started to give up my hope on him. He took the puzzle to school as I felt his emotions get all over the place. The room where I was being kept prisoner in was not looking so glum and was slowly improving.

4 years later the boy started to have nightmares as he left the pieces on the table he worked at every day since he got the puzzle and every time he had one I explored his mind on what was troubling him. Every day after school I felt a troubled wave go through him. I don't even know his name but that's not the point. I explored the boy's nightmares only to find out that the whole of his school life he was bullied. I waited for him to wake up before retreating my search in his mind. I know it's wrong to get inside people's minds without permission but he does not even know I was there so no harm was done really.

The next 4 years was the same as always for me just waiting in the cage that I was put into to keep me here instead of finding my past? By this time my memory was completely blank. I could not even remember my name. All my life in there it was staying in this room until I was set free by this boy. My crimson eyes still watched the door as the boy worked on the puzzle again.

His 16th birthday came and that was when he never worked on the puzzle then as I suspected he went out with his family. I waited longer.

After 8 years I decided it was time that he should set me free I wandered in my mind while he was at school. A felt a little part of the puzzle leave the boy's grip and thrown into something wet. I just hope it was not the River Nile. Something I believed was water in a certainty direction. Over 5000 years I finally felt something happening in the outside world. A few hours later the boy found the piece in a little pond and was working late one night like he normally does but he seemed to be fixing the puzzle. I smiled to myself as I was no longer stopping the boy from solving the puzzle. I sat there in my prison waiting for the final piece to be put into the hole. The boy just did that. The chains on me started to disappear and the door unlocked in my room. I ran at the open door.

I ran out of the door and collapsed on the floor of the new world.

"Are you ok?" I heard before opening my eyes and looking at the boy who set me free. The boy had violet eyes full of innocence. His hair was up in spikes and the boy had different colours in the hair making him a tri-coloured teen in my head. I looked at the boy who looked back at me. He was not very tall but wore a blue jacket, black tank top, white sneakers with leather pants on. I looked at him before he walked in front of me and looked me in the eyes. His eyes were so innocent.

"Are you ok?" He asked again before I realised that he was talking to me. I nodded before he looked at me suspiciously.

"Where am I?" I asked the boy. He gave me a puzzled look.

"Domino City, Kame Game shop. Japan" The boy told me. JAPAN! I jumped back at this comment and scared the boy in front of me. He looked as if he jumped back a good couple of feet. The boy then looked at me before holding out his hand for me to shake.

"My name's Yugi Muto. What's your name" So the boy's name was Yugi. I took his hand.

"I can't remember my name..." I told him but he gave me that look again the puzzled look.

"Well since you literary came out from the Millennium Puzzle I'm going to call you Yami. If you don't mind" Yugi said to me. I stood up and crossed my arms.

"I'm coming up with my own name" I snapped at him. Something was telling me that Yami was the name I wanted but I never told Yugi that. I looked at the bed before getting a massive headache and felt like I was going to collapse. Yugi seemed to have noticed this and went over to my side and helped me onto the bed.

"Something's telling me you are going to be very stubborn" Yugi told me as I fell asleep on the bed Yugi helped me on. Something was telling me that I need to defend myself now. I'm sure the boy with such a pure heart can handle himself. I'm just going to leave as soon as I'm ready.


	2. Waking Up In The New World

FireCacodemon: Sorry for the very long wait and it being on hold...I decided to continue writing the story

Yami: FireCacodemon has been busy with Adoption and The TSA that FireCacodemon nearley forgot about this story.

FC: Yeah sorry about that and I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh and I will continue this story now as well as the TSA and Adoption.

Yugi: If you have forogtten the introduction then please re-read it because the start of the chapter might be a bit confusing...

Yami: On with the chapter?

FC: Enjoy the chapter...sorry for the long wait.

* * *

><p>Waking Up In The New World<p>

I awoke on the same bed that I placed on before I felt someone watch me. I looked up to see the same kid I saw last night before he smiled down at me. My mind was so foggy and this kid was not going to help me no matter what I did so I did what I thought was best and pushed him away from me. The kid...what was his name now? Oh yeah Yugi. Yugi fell on the floor before I got back up to my feet at the same time he did before folding his arms.

"That's not very nice you know?" Yugi told me before I sniggered causing him to be confused. I smiled at him before someone else cam up the stairs. I noticed that Yugi had my prison around his neck before a tall brown haired girl walked in. She had amber eyes and wore a black top without and sleeves and a blue skirt before she noticed me. Whoever the girl was she did not take me too lightly as she stood in front of Yugi as if she was protecting him from me. I just simple smiled before I started laughing.

"You really think I'm going to fight with Yugi?" I asked the girl before she nodded.

"You're just going to hurt him like everyone else" She told me before I shrugged and I headed to leave the room.

"Yami" Yugi said before I turned to look at him. His purple eyes were filled with innocence that I can't seem to shake off. The girl looked down at Yugi before she looked back at me as I turned around to see the open world right in front of me.

"Yugi can you trust him?" The girl asked before I smiled to myself since I don't trust him and I was wondering if he trusted me...fat chance.

"I trust Yami. Tea if you don't want to them it's fine" Yugi said. So the girl's name was Tea I decided that my time in Yugi's room was no longer there so I walked out of the room before I knew that Yugi and Tea would be following me. I decided to ignore them since it really is none of their business where I go. I'm not going to show any weakness here so I'm just going to go out and find my own way home...where that may be.

"Where are you going?" Tea asked me as I found stairs to the ground floor. I figured I was on the first floor before I looked back at Tea.

"I'm getting the hell out of here" I told Tea before I walked down the stairs. I found myself in a game shop. Yugi and Tea had followed me but that was expected since they knew nothing about me and I could be dangerous...yeah right. I knew why my enemies were...do I?

"Yami has your memory returned?" Yugi asked me before I shook my head.

"Everything's a blur" I told Yugi before I started to walk towards the doors. I felt something grab me before I noticed Yugi was there trying to pull me away from the doors with the sign facing me saying open.

"You can't leave yet" Yugi told me before I pulled out of his grip before he held onto me again. Yugi was starting to annoy me before Tea also grabbed me to stop me from leaving the game shop. I noticed a packet of duel monster cards sitting on the counter. Yugi noticed I was looking at the packet before he walked over to them.

"You interested in Duel monsters?" Yugi asked me. Not sure what Duel monsters is but it sounds interesting...I have more important stuff to do then to play games I need to find out who I am. I struggled to get out of Tea and Yugi's grip so I could find out who I am.

"Let go of me!" I yelled at both of them only to find them pulling me into a different room.

"Yami you can't go out there if your memory has not come back" Yugi told me before I struggled harder.

"How did you get in?" I asked Tea not really wanting a response.

"I always come to pick Yugi up for school in the morning" Tea said before I stopped. They successfully pulled me into the storage room of the building where there were lots of games still in the big brown boxes with some tape keeping the box closed. I looked around the room before Yugi looked a little worried.

"What do you learn in school?" I asked Yugi who let go of me. Tea grabbed hold of both my arms while Yugi walked in front of me.

"Maths, Science, Japanese, History, Geography, ICT, Music, R.E...why?" Yugi asked me.

"Just wondering what you learn at this school" I told Yugi before Tea let go of me.

"You have never been to school have you?" Tea asked me before I looked at my hand and smiled.

"School is for people who need education. I don't need it" I told them before they both looked at me suspiciously. I noticed something on my arms...My arm was sore when I was chained inside the Millennium Puzzle. It was still there to give me painful memories of being in there...that prison but now I'm the open world since Yugi has opened the door to the light. I noticed that both Yugi and Tea were looking at me suspiciously before I smiled.

"Yami what happened to you?" Yugi asked me before he walked up to me and saw what the chains did to me in the puzzle. Tea looked at both me and Yugi suspiciously.

"It's not your business what has happened to me" I told them both defensively.

"We're not the ones who are causing pain here" Tea said before I decided to run out of the shop. I ran to the doors before I heard Yugi and Tea running after me. I opened the door and heard the bell before I ran into the open street.

So this is Japan huh? Well I'm never going to get over the fact that people are sitting in...erm...what are they? Big machines on wheels...ok what time is this? There were lots of people in suits and ties walking on the streets carrying cases with the outline of either black or grey. I tuned back to see the game shop before smiling and walked into the city. It was easier than I thought but everything was completely new to me so I had no clue where to go or what to do. Now I wish someone was with me but then someone walked into me. He was tall and had cold blue eyes and brown hair. He was wearing a long white coat that had KC on the collars.

"Watch were you're going dweeb" He said to me before I watched him walk down the street.

"At least I'm watching where I'm going unlike you" I told the guy. He stopped and turned around to see me before he glared at me. I never saw him properly until now. He reminded me of someone from my past. I could not get it round my head but something about him was confusing me and I really wanted to find out what it was.

"Only someone like you would say something like that" The guy said to me before I smiled.

"Say that you're pathetic for calling someone a dweeb?" I told the guy before he walked towards me and a very quick speed. The next thing I knew was that he was holding me above the ground. His cold blue eyes fixed onto my crimson eyes.

"You have no idea who you're messing with do you?" He asked me before I shook my head.

"I don't know anyone apart from Tea and Yugi" I said which was the truth before he smiled.

"How pathetic" The guy said with me still in his hand.

"Not as pathetic as you are" I retaliated before the guy slammed me into the nearest wall. The impact hurt more than anything I experienced in this world. It felt like my spine broke...hang on...I have shadow powers. Let's see what I can do to him. The guy who pinned me in the wall smiled before he took me off the wall. I looked at him confused before he looked into my eyes. Something in them made him stop...not even I know what made him stop.

"What are you doing here?" The guy asked me. I looked really confused at the guy.

"Kaiba leave him alone!" I heard Yugi call out. Kaiba sounded more than a surname then a proper first name. Yugi came to my rescue...why? I could take care of this guy on my own I don't need help. I noticed that Tea was running behind Yugi much to my surprise I thought they would be at school by now.

"He's my business only" Kaiba said to me before I smiled and my eyes started to glow and I felt the shadow powers in me rise. Kaiba who held onto me seemed to smile before his clothes started to burn and then catch on fire. Everyone stood back at the sight before Kaiba let me go.

"You better not mess with me Kaiba" I told Kaiba in a cold voice before Kaiba growled at me before smiling.

"So...It's true" Kaiba said to me. This was really confusing me...the whole world was now confusing me. Everything I thought I knew seemed wrong in this world. I really needed answers and I could not trust anyone...not even myself. I walk alone from now on. I don't care if anyone cares about me I will walk alone. To find out more about myself than anything else in this world no one is going to get in my way.

"Yami!" Yugi called to me. I turned to look at him.

"What?" I asked Yugi.

"If you have no idea who that is what makes you think that you know where you're going and who you should avoid?" Yugi said to me.

"I don't need you Yugi and I don't need anyone to help me. I walk alone!" I yelled at Yugi before he was taken back. Tea knew that would have upset him so she pulled him into a hug. I felt no shred of guilt from saying that since I was going to do everything alone. Kaiba by this time had left...not surprised maybe he went to jump in a pond to get rid of all that fire. I watched as Tea looked mad at me before I walked off without a care in the world.

I wandered down the street looking for something that will help me but nothing came. I walked into a large place filled with green grass before thinking this was something that had nothing to do with me. I felt something role onto me feet before I looked down to see a large white round object with lots of black spots on. I bent down to pick it up before two little kids came running up to me.

"Excuse me sir...can we have out ball back?" a little kid with short brown hair asked me. I handed the ball back to him. Hey I'm not completely heartless now. If I was heartless I would have given these kids a lesson but I can't be bothered.

"Erm...sir you look lost" the other little kid said to me before I nodded.

"Yeah...I know I'm in Japan and in Domino city but I still have no idea where the hell I am" I said.

"You're at Domino Park" They both said before leaving me alone again. I seemed really to be doing a good job at being alone since I already pushed Yugi and Tea away from me and now the two kids have left me alone. It's better that way though I won't have people asking what I'm looking for but now I know I'm in Domino Park. So that's a park. I looked at where all the other children were playing before something in me wanted to be back with Yugi just for company. There was nothing I could do at the moment as most people should be in school...it was...I don't know what time it was but by the was the shadows were on the floor everything seemed to be different. I stayed out for the whole day not finding any information on my past or even me. If I knew anything I would find out anything I could before moving onto a new place and this was not an acceptation.

Yami...why am I going by that name? It makes no sense to me...I mean apart from it means darkness but that's about it nothing else. Sure I spent 5000 years alone in it...apart from when someone tried to solve the puzzle. The only thing I wanted was to be let out of there and to recover something I lost...The puzzle never helped. 5000 years seems to have taken everything from me away and left me...without anything to do. Yugi said he would be at school...so what do I do now? Explore the city with everything new to me. I let out a yawn and made a little stretch before walking out of Domino Park and walking on the streets which were something completely new to me. It's basically walking on stone...pretty strange but pretty cool at the same time. Never have I walked on stone like this before but I started to scan the new area I walked into. The area was not very clean like the city was but it started to get...well...messy and down with the colours and people. This place seemed to be downtown since there were lots of strange objects filled with some liquid in them.

"What's a high school student doing here?" I hear before turning to see a group of tall people walking towards me. They were all wearing black and looked like that wanted a fight and I was prepared to give them one. They all started to advance on me so I backed into the wall before two of them pinned me to the wall behind me. I looked at them only to find that their breath smelt really bad.

"You should take some breath mints" I told them before I received a punch in the stomach. I groaned in pain before they all started laughing.

"You should really be in school" one of the men told me. I sniggered since I'm never going to school in Domino City since no one would be there that I knew unless you were Yugi and Tea. I wonder what they are doing now...probably stuck in detention for something. No Yugi's does not look that type but Tea on the other hand she could do with detention. I really should just get out of here while I can and forget about the boy so pure...the one who set me free...no I have to get back to him. My eyes started to glow before they also caught fire and I could smell their burning skin...well if the fire was real but mostly I just use illusions since its fun to see them in pain over nothing. They feel it but it's not as bad as it would be if it was happening to them.

"And you're saying I need to be in school. If you mess with me again I'll make it ten times worse than before" I said before they all backed off away from me and ran away. Someone must have heard because a blond haired boy came running towards me. His hazel brown eyes were watching me before the boy smiled.

"You look just like Yugi" He said to me in a Brooklyn accent before smiling at me. Honestly what is it with people and smiling? It's getting on my nerves now. The sooner I get out of here the better it will be for me in the first place. Why can't this be like 5000 years when I knew myself and everything was fine...well...as far as I remember with it? Please tell me something that can help me because I can't do this without nothing...I need something.

"Should you be in school?" I asked the blond haired boy who called me Yugi.

"School finished...how come you look just like him?" The boy asked me.

"Why don't you just leave me alone? I'm doing it alone" I told the boy before he smiled.

"You really have problems don't you?" The boy asked me before rage started to build up in me. I hardly ever felt angry at anyone who I don't know. I normally won't listen to them but I started to listen to this boy and I don't even know why?

"Why would you care? I stand and work alone!" I yelled at the boy but the boy only smiled wider.

"The name's Joey Wheeler" Joey said as he held out his hand for me to shake. I looked at the hand before I started to walk away. Joey seemed to follow me in the dark downtown of Domino City which I started to like more and more.

"I don't care" I told Joey.

"Yugi's been looking for you" Joey said before I looked back at him confused.

"Why?" I asked him.

"He's been worried for a young man called Yami and he was a look alike" Joey said before I looked at him. I looked back down the alleyway before looking back at Joey.

"Why would he be worried about me?" I asked Joey before he started laughing.

"Yugi cares about everyone who walks in his path" Joey said. I looked at Joey before I walked next to him.

"What's in it for you?" I asked before Joey look puzzled. I really wanted to find out his intention but I could not find the answer. Why was I enjoying his company I wanted to be alone until someone gave me help on what I needed. I wanted my history and I was going to get it. I'm not letting Joey get in my way. If I have to...hang on...the puzzle...something's happened. I ran past Joey before I found I was running back to Domino Park. I noticed that Yugi was being pinned to a tree...it was the same group of people who attacked me.

"You little run you tell me what you did back there" One of the men said before they punched Yugi in the stomach. That was it I have had it with these people.

"YOU TOUCH HIM AGAIN AND I WILL DO MORE THEN SEND FIRE DOWN YOU!" I roared at the tall men picking on Yugi who was so pure and innocent...I need to get that out of my head before I jumped at the men and started to attack with more than just simple illusions. No this was it. I had enough of these guys before but now this was getting stupid. I never realised that they were bleeding before they started running from how violent I could be. I never realised that my finger nails were sharp like this...oh well. Maybe they will think twice before messing with me and Yugi again. No just me.

"Yami...why did you come back?" Yugi asked me after the men ran away again. I watched them run away before Joey can back and tapped me on the shoulder. I was tempted to hit that Joey kid after touching me but I just hope I won't get into more trouble that I already have done. Yugi looked at me before pulling on my top so I looked down at the little kid.

"Hey Yug...Is this the guy?" Joey asked Yugi. I looked at Joey before looking back at Yugi.

"Yami why did you come back to me?" Yugi asked me again.

"I didn't come back to you I was called back to you by the Millennium Puzzle. You were in danger and the Millennium Puzzle called me" I told Yugi before he grabbed my hand and started running. I started running with Yugi before I saw Joey running next to me.

"What do you mean you were called?" Yugi asked while running.

"When a Hikari...Yugi...gets in danger sometimes the Millennium item sends out a signal to what has been sealed inside the item. I was sealed inside there...that's all I know." I told Yugi and Joey before the game shop started to show before Yugi ran fast making me and Joey also speed up. I never knew I could run this far and still has breath in me. Yugi seemed to be full of energy again and so did Joey before Joey started running faster before grabbing my hand and pulling me along with him towards the game shop.

"Ok...How come you know nothing...but yet know that?" Joey asked me

"I have some knowledge but nothing on my past or this world!" I yelled at Joey before he took a step back.

"Ok let's all sit down and let's have a talk" Yugi said which sounded like the best idea in the world at the moment. I decided to sit down along with Joey and Yugi before we all sighed.

"Yami. You have some explaining to do" Joey said before I folded my arms.

"I don't have to say anything I don't want to" I told Joey before Yugi stepped in.

"Yami's right we can't force anything out of him. Yami what are you going to do while I'm at school?" Yugi asked me. I really had no idea what I was going to do when Yugi was at school since I'm not going back in that puzzle. Where would I go...I don't have a home and I don't even know the city. Everyone who could be my enemy are probably roaming out there and I had no idea who the hell I was.

"I don't have any ware to stay since I came out of the puzzle and there is no way I'm going back in there. Not back where I was for the last 5000 years "I told them both before Yugi smiled.

"You can stay here Yami. I said to grandpa I solved the puzzle and you came out. I asked him if you could stay here and he said it would be fine." Yugi told me. At least I'll be staying with Yugi and not on the street getting colder at night last time I remembered. The sun provided warmth and...Why does the name Ra come into my head...what is Ra? My mind just gets confusing and the puzzle represented it...Why do I have to lose my memory?

"Seems like I'll be staying here until I find out who I am and why I'm here" I told Joey and Yugi.

"Seems like we'll be friends then" Joey said before I looked away from him.

"I don't need friends...I need to get home...back to where I came from. The puzzle does not count" I told Yugi and Joey before they sighed.

"When you get better with people then we will help you" Joey said before I sniggered. Joey looked at me before I felt like he was holding back something I knew could be bad. I noticed that even though I hurt Yugi before he seemed to have forgiven me without saying anything. Yugi seemed to let everything happen to him and show nothing that's happened.

"Yugi...why do you accept me like a friend?" I asked Yugi before he smiled.

"After completing the Millennium Puzzle and you came out I had a feeling that you would prefer to be alone but when you insulted me I had a feeling that you needed someone who knew this town better than anyone to also help you in what seems to be your quest to regain what you lost" Yugi told me. To be honest he seemed to know me and what I wanted to find more then Joey.

"5000 years in the Millennium puzzle makes people to be independent." I told Yugi who seemed to understand.

"Don't worry about being alone anymore. You have me" Yugi said before he sat next to me.

"Yugi I stand alone on my quest" I told Yugi before Joey and Yugi both sighed.

"You think you need to do this alone but...call on us when you need anything" Yugi said before leaving and Joey left as well. I sat there alone before I really did feel alone. They left me...no they left from my negativity. This could be the most complicated thing I have done in my life...I work alone...no...Yugi was right. I need someone to help me...no stop thinking that.

"I'm doing this alone. I need to find out my past before I can do anything though" I told myself hoping no one would be there to hear me. Hang on...I don't even know where I'm sleeping...I need to find Yugi to find where I'm sleeping. I went off to find Yugi to find my room.

* * *

><p>FC: What do you think?<p>

Yugi: Everything's done at Yami's POV?

Yami: Yeah it is...I liked that chapter.

FC: If there's anything you want to ask then please put it in a review and I will get back to you.

Yami: FireCacodemon is that type of person

Yugi: Until horror stories come...

Yami: Yeah apart from that.

FC: Until next chapter...hopefully I will continue writing this story


	3. Domino High School

FireCacodemon: Sorry if you have waited a long time for this to come out. I was busy sorting out my life for school

Yami: School is more important though Yugi keeps on telling me that

Yugi: You need an education but you need to enjoy what you're doing to get better grades

Yami: Why are we talking about school?

FC: This chapter involves school?

Yami: FireCacodemon does not own Yu-Gi-Oh

FC: On with the chapter!

* * *

><p>Domino High School<p>

Turns out I'm sleeping in the same room as Yugi. I'm glad he falls asleep when he wants because I spent most of the night thinking about why I'm really here with him but I was really bothered about what I needed to defeat to get my memories back. I want to know who I am and nothing is going to stand in my way of finding them not even Yugi and his friends were going to stand in my way. I was downstairs standing by the window in the game shop before Yugi came downstairs still rubbing the sleep from his eyes. I knew he just got up because his hair was still a mess. I looked at Yugi before I looked out the window again still he tried to get me to talk.

"Yami what are you thinking about?" Yugi asked me as he stood next to me. I looked at Yugi before I looked back out the window again.

"In the puzzle I was told I would need to save the world from something and I just want to do that so I can get back to my place" I told Yugi who yawned before we both heard someone else come into the room.

"Grandpa" Yugi cried as he ran up and hugged the old man. He was about the same height as Yugi or just a bit taller with long grey hair with a black bandanna on his head. He was wearing a white shirt underneath a pair green dungarees and purple eyes. I looked at Yugi's grandpa before he noticed me and smiled...I was not expecting him to smile at me but I guess innocence runs down the family? If that can happen?

"Yugi? Who's your friend?" He asked Yugi before he looked at me as well. I really felt out of place now since he looked at me.

"Oh. This is Yami. After I solved the Millennium Puzzle Yami came out from the puzzle and he's lost his memory" Yugi said before I carefully took a step towards him.

"Pleasure to meet you Yami. I'm Solomon Muto but you can just call me grandpa. Everyone does" He told me before he shook my hand. His hand was warm but as soon as I touched his hand something seemed to have stirred my memory because...I'm not sure but he seemed more familiar now then he did before. Solomon looked at me confused before there was a knock at the door. Yugi by now had let go of Solomon and answered the door only to find that the blond haired kid from yesterday...Joey walked into the room with Yugi quickly following him. Joey looked at me and smiled before he rushed to my side and placed his arm around my shoulders. I quickly move Joey off me and walked away from Joey who now looked confused.

"Morning Joey" Solomon said to Joey before Joey started laughing. Joey was even creepier then he was yesterday.

"Hiya guys. How are you today Yami?" Joey asked me.

"I was better off when you were not here" I told Joey who smiled.

"Yeah I get that a lot" he replied to me before I folded my arms and sighed. Joey seemed to love it though even though I hated it. I really did not want to stay here but in this new city I had no choice really in the matter. All 4 of us noticed that there was someone knocking at the door before Yugi went to open the door.

"Guys Tea's here" Yugi called before Tea and Yugi walked into the room.

"Don't you have to get ready Yugi?" I asked Yugi who nodded and went upstairs to sort himself out. I was hoping Yugi was going to school so I could explore the city some more and possibly find a museum with something in that could help. Tea looked at me before Joey walked next to her and looked at me as well. I was wondering what they were going to do since this was all getting a bit new here and normally I would be left alone to sort out my problems and that's what I'm going to do. Yugi came down not too long later and he was completely refreshed for the day before Yugi looked at Tea and Joey weirdly before he looked at me.

"What are they doing?" Yugi asked me in which I simply shrugged before Yugi shrugged and went to get breakfast. I followed Yugi into the kitchen before he looked at me while getting out a box with a giant yellow monster which was covered in fur.

"You should really have some too Yami" Yugi said before I shook my head.

"That's not why I'm here...can...I go to school with you?" I asked Yugi.

"I thought you said and I quote `school was for people who needed education and you don't need it'" Yugi looked at me with a smile on his face.

"Fine" I replied back to Yugi who poured out some of the cereal in a bowl before adding milk. Why do I know things that are nothing to do with my past life? Yugi looked at me before Joey and Tea came in the room.

"Yugi we were just wondering if Yami would come to school with us?" Joey asked Yugi before I smiled.

"They want me" I said before Yugi nodded and swallowed what was in his mouth.

"Only so they can keep an eye on you and keep you out of trouble" Yugi said before I looked back at Tea and Joey who nodded. I had to agree with them they were acting friendly and knew that I was going to need help sooner or later. I looked at them both before smiling.

"If I go with you Yugi can you take me to the museum if or when they get an Ancient Egypt expedition" I asked Yugi who nodded.

"I think there's one coming soon" Yugi said before I felt relieved. Solomon walked in the room to find that I was going to school. I looked at the clock before a little bird started popping in and out of the clock. What kind of clock does that? I got up and walked over to the clock to see the little yellow bird with black eyes popping in and out of the clock. I had a feeling I was being watched but that never bothered me since the bird was more fascinating then something I've seen before. After 8 times the bird stopped coming out the clock...oh...I wanted it to come out more but then Tea realised that we should be going off to school. The Millennium Puzzle gave off a glow before I disappeared back inside the puzzle. Great I was back inside my cold room. At least I'm free to wander around this time.

A Unexpected Friend – Domino High School

After a talk with the principle I'm allowed to stay at the school for the day but he did warn me I might be bullied but that's ok. I can look after myself better than anyone else could in this school since I have a little secret called illusions. I liked using my illusions but sometimes they can get a bit harsh and really scare people. I never liked people who hurt innocent people like the one who hurt Yugi because he looked like me. That's just wrong anyway. First day in modern time...I guess. Domino High School huh so this is where Yugi goes. The building is massive but then again I believe I have seen bigger buildings.

"Yugi come on class is about to start" I heard Tea say before She grabbed my hand and started running off down the corridors before finding the right class room. I noticed there was a teacher standing there when Tea came in with me following. I looked at the teacher before I noticed that everyone was looking at me.

"Class we have a new student here. Please make him feel welcome here...Yami Muto" The teacher said. I expected someone to say something but no one did much to my surprise. I noticed a boy with white hair and a golden ring around his neck...again something stirred in my mind about that item before the teacher pointed next to Yugi. I'm guessing that's my seat which I'm glad it's next to Yugi. The white haired boy looked at me before he looked back at the teacher. The teacher was wearing a white shirt, blue tie, black blazer, black pair of trousers and black shoes. He seemed nice but something seemed different about that white haired kid.

"I'm glad you're sitting next to me Yami" Yugi said before Joey turned around to face me and Yugi. I really wanted now to fade back into the Millennium puzzle but I knew I could not do that in front of the teacher and Joey. I noticed that the boy with white hair was still watching me before the teacher noticed that there was something going between me and him. Yugi tapped me on the shoulder to catch my attention before the white haired kid stopped watching me and the teacher was writing something on the board. I really had no idea what the teacher was writing on the board but then again my mind was wandering in my head until he teacher put up a picture of an ancient tablet. I smiled since I knew what it was saying but then I noticed the white haired hid also had his hand up.

"Yes Ryo?" The teacher asked the kid.

"The tablet describes a bit of history about the ancient pharaoh that sealed away the shadow games played back in ancient Egypt." The kid Ryo said. The teacher nodded at Ryo before anything else was said I put my hand in the air. The teacher looked at me.

"Yes Yami?" The teacher asked me.

"The tablet also said that the pharaoh was sealed away inside his most trusted item. The medallion around his neck" I said and the teacher nodded again.

"That is correct Yami. We have another person who can read hieroglyphics" The teacher said before Ryo looked at me and I noticed that something about him was something I did not like. Joey turned around and looked at me before the teacher caught him and told him to turn around.

A Unexpected Friend – Domino High School

I walked down the corridors of the school gladly being followed by no one. I wandered the corridors before I noticed Ryo was getting something from his locker. I really did not want any trouble but luck was not on my side. Ryo closed the locker and then looked directly at me as the golden item around his neck started to glow and something happened as the next thing I know I was pinned to the wall by Ryo. There was something different about him and I wanted to find out.

"So Pharaoh. You have also returned to this world" This new Ryo said to me.

"If I was you I would get off me before I give you a punishment from pinning me to the wall" I said to the new Ryo.

"You changed from the last time I met you" new Ryo said before I started to get confused by this.

"Why is there no one around? What's your name?" I asked the new Ryo.

"The name's Bakura and I isolated this place so only me and you can talk" Bakura told me. I looked at Bakura before he smiled at me. I don't trust him one little bit but then again his actions just to talk to me seemed like he really wanted to meet me.

"Bakura let me go" I growled at Bakura who simply smiled at me.

"And if I don't?" Bakura growled at me. My hands curled into fists before Bakura smiled at me.

"You could find yourself going to the hospital" I said before Bakura started laughing.

"Don't worry Pharaoh you will soon find what you're looking for" Bakura said before he let me go and he started to wonder off. I watched him walk off before I looked around to find that people were starting to enter the corridors. I wondered if he was the reason why no one came down the corridor but then I noticed that Yugi was heading towards me. I would rather be with Yugi then Bakura since I knew Yugi more than Bakura since I trusted Yugi more than Bakura who seemed to have a split personality. I watched as Joey also came over to me. Great...Joey's coming over I'm really excited now. No way am I hanging out with Joey and Yugi. Even though they brought me to school I'm still not going to hang out with him unless something changed my mind.

"Hey Yami are you ok?" Yugi asked me before I smiled.

"Do you know a guy called Bakura?" I asked Yugi who nodded.

"Bakura is Ryo's spirit partner as he put it. Yami I'm sorry but please don't talk to Bakura. He's really mean and bullies Ryo" Yugi told me. I knew that there was something wrong with Ryo and now I know why. Bakura seemed to know me though...it would be hard not to talk to someone who knows something about me and my past. Even though Yugi told me not to now talk to Bakura I still want to find out about the past since it is really confusing me.

"He knows something about my past" I told Yugi who looked at me.

"Really?" Yugi asked and I nodded before the bell rang for the next class. I followed Yugi to his next class which was maths. I'm not sure if that's my strongest subject but I might as well do the best I can in it and I'm not going to answer the questions.

A Unexpected Friend – Domino High School

School was finally finished and most of the time I was the one being targeted since I was the new kid. Walking with Yugi was a good thing for once since while in a group nothing happened but I still would rather be alone to sort out my problems.

"Yami you still want to find out about your past don't you?" Yugi asked me and I nodded.

"I just want to know who I am" I told Yugi before we walked back into the game shop. I never realised that it was only me and Yugi walking home but then again I don't really want to walk home with people who don't live with me. Yugi let me in his place and I don't really have anywhere else I want to go to so I might as well stay in the house along with Yugi.

"Yami don't worry you'll find out more about yourself when the Egypt exhibit gets to Domino Museum." Yugi told me. Yeah but when will that get there if Bakura from school already knows something about me that I don't know. He called me Pharaoh...I'm nobody as far as I'm aware so why did he call me Pharaoh? This is starting to confuse me even more.

We arrived back at the game shop before I found I was left alone in the building. I wondered when Yugi went since I was standing alone. Why do I care? I really had no clue...anyway that's not the point. I don't care about Yugi I'm sure he could look after himself. That's exactly what I said last time and then Yugi got in trouble as I started a fight against those men and Yugi was mistaken for me. I really wish I could solve my problems but something is telling me I'm not going to do this alone. I really want to sort this on my own since it's my mission and my problem. I'm not going to let Yugi get involved since it could be dangerous. 5000 years of darkness to seal away my emotions and now a little kid is breaking my wall to seal off emotions. One little kid can do all that? Have I gotten weaker? Please tell me I have not gotten weaker? I wandered into Yugi's room where I was also sleeping. I noticed that there was some paper and a pencil that I used before in Domino High School and grabbed a nearby chair to sit down and I started writing something on the plain piece of paper. It's hard trying to write in a language I have never used before. Yugi had to translate my work since I wrote in hieroglyphics so the teacher could not read it. I also got in trouble since I told him that if he was teaching of ancient Egypt he should learn how to write hieroglyphics. Since I was new he gave me a warning. I was fine with that.

A Unexpected Friend – Domino High School

I finished working on what I was writing...I used about 2 pages double sided. I have no idea what I wrote but I smiled at the work I did. I'm still confused on why I want to stay with Yugi but sometimes maybe it's just the fact that I can't stand being alone anymore. 5000 years is enough to drive anyone crazy. I wonder what I would be like if I had no one to talk to in the puzzle. I'm surprised that I did have someone to talk to in there since I was the only one sealed in it. There was a knock at the door and I noticed Yugi was there.

"Yami, dinner's ready" Yugi called to me before I got up and headed down for dinner.

A Unexpected Friend – Domino High School

The moon was high in the sky and I was ready to get some sleep. Yugi was already in his pyjamas but I changed quickly and looked at Yugi puzzled. He noticed me watching him before he turned to see me.

"Yugi, when you solved the puzzle were you wishing for something?" I asked Yugi. Yugi watched me for a little while before he rolled over not answering my question.

"I'm not really sure if I did" Yugi told me. He took a little while to answer the question which I'm glad but the answer itself did not bother me as much as I thought it would.

"This might sound a bit weird but I was waiting for someone like you to solve the puzzle" I told Yugi who looked at me.

"What do you mean?" Yugi asked me. I looked at the moonlight that was shining from the window.

"There was something in the puzzle. A prophecy if you like it said the Seal of Darkness will be broken when the puzzle gets completed by a boy so pure." I told Yugi who smiled.

"You really think I have a pure soul?" Yugi asked me. I nodded.

"I can feel your soul even here...I also have to save the world. I'm not sure who or what is threatening the world." I told Yugi.

"Tomorrow's the weekend so we can talk then...ok?" Yugi asked me and I nodded.

"Sure" I replied at Yugi who nodded before letting out a yawn. I could tell he was tired so I decided I should let him get some sleep. Hopefully something will come up that can help me. I'm tired of waiting for something to happen that can help me. Bakura...why do I get the feeling I heard his name before? Oh well I'll find out sooner or later.

"Good night Yami" Yugi said before I noticed he fell asleep just like that. I smiled before I rolled over and closed my eyes to fall asleep. What will happen tomorrow? Probably something I would regret but then again you never know what could happen. Can you?

* * *

><p>FireCacodemon: What do you think?<p>

Yami: I bet people will compain

Yugi: support to make the chapters better Yami!

FC: Yeah are you trying to put me down?

Yami: Maybe after what you did!

FC: I said I was sorry

Yugi: Please don't start a fight

FC: Please leave a review :3


	4. Feeling Wanted

FireCacodemon: Yay the next chapter

Yami: aww FireCacodemon's made a new buddy *smile*

FC: Bloodfang has been with me for ages

Bloodfang: Nice to meet you Yami

Yugi: FireCacodemon does not own Yu-Gi-Oh as they belong to their respectiful owners

Bloodfang: Please enjoy the chaper

* * *

><p>Feeling Wanted<p>

"Yami wake up" Yugi called to me trying got get me up. I hate the morning and since today was Saturday as Yugi put it the start of the weekend. Yugi was shaking me to get me up so I grabbed the pillow I was leaning on and hit Yugi with the pillow causing him to laugh. Can't he see I want to stay in bed to get some more sleep since I didn't want to get up? If it's the weekend why can't he leave me alone? Yugi never gave up trying to get me out of bed as I looked at the clock. I'm never going to get any sleep while he's here am I? I might as well get up and slip back into bed when his friends are around since I don't really want to be with anyone. I know that being in the Millennium Puzzle for 5000 years is enough to make anyone crazy and loyal to the first person who they either see of set freed by but I'm different. I may not know my past but after 5000 years you learn something that no one else will know unless they have suffered the same.

"Yugi can't you just leave me alone?" I asked Yugi who was looking right at me. Yugi looked confused at me for a second before his smile came back to his face which I was grateful for. I never liked seeing people upset and I was not going to change now. I sighed before Yugi noticed that I felt a little depressed. How he figured out I will never know but he embraced me into a hug. I tried to push him off me but the more I pushed Yugi the more he held onto me. I felt something in me telling me that everything will be fine but I ignored it and continued trying to push Yugi off me. He let go of me eventually with tears in his eyes. The lid of guilt flew off releasing guilt into my system and I knelt down in front of him.

"Sorry Yami. Grandpa went to leave for a business meeting and left me and you to help run the game shop" Yugi said before I looked away from him. I don't think Yugi understands when I find out who I am I'm leaving him never to see him again. This was all completely confusing as something in me is telling me that I needed to stay with him to feel wanted. I mean he hugged me when he could have called Joey or someone to come over and talk to him. He came to me...why?

"Yugi what are you going to do today?" I asked trying to light up his spirits again but I had a feeling that what I said was exactly what he wanted.

"Yami...I want to find out more about you. Even though you can't remember your past you just seem really lost and confused about this place. If you don't want to talk then that's fine with me. I'm just saying I'll be here for you if you want to talk." Yugi told me.

"Ok?" I said before Yugi smiled at me.

A Unexpected Friend - Feeling Wanted

I was up in Yugi's bedroom looking up through the glass window on his ceiling deep in thought. Yugi was downstairs doing whatever he wanted and left me in peace which is what I preferred anyway. Yugi was nice and he's kind but I wanted to go and find Bakura so I could find out more about myself. Yugi said that he's not the best person to ask but he's a start and that's all I'm after. There was something bugging me as well. I looked around the room before I realised what was wrong with me. I was a little worried that Yugi may have forgotten about me sitting up here alone. My heart cried out for company but the way I am as I came out the puzzle how can anyone get close to me and like me from the beginning. I need company in order for me to be happy? Is that why I'm sad at the moment? I sighed. So many questions and so little time. I got of my bed before I decided that I should go and see what Yugi was up too. I found Yugi doing the washing up in the kitchen and it looked like he just had breakfast by how much energy was dancing in his eyes. I knew that Yugi would have been happy if I started opening up to him but I don't even know him so why should I open up? Yugi noticed me before smiling.

"Hi Yami" Yugi said with his normal smile on his face which was creeping me out a bit but then everything in this place creeps me out. Probably because I'm not use to it but the way my life is going at the moment I'm going to have to.

Yugi was standing near the oven but held a frying pan in his left hand and a spatula in his right hand. Something smelt good and I am going to find out. I looked over his shoulder as he went back to his cooking and noticed that he was cooking two eggs. I looked out the window before I felt my stomach growl at me. I was hungry but I'm not going to admit it to Yugi but I'm guessing he could tell if he heard my stomach.

"Hungry?" Yugi asked me and I nodded.

"Yeah. I'm starving" I did not tell a lie I really am starving. Yugi giggled before he finished the eggs that he was making for himself.

"Well what are you hungry for?" Yugi asked me and I smiled. I'm getting asked what I want huh? Let see what Yugi has here then.

"Anything?" I asked Yugi and he nodded.

"Anything I can get. I'm not rich Yami so if you're looking for a blue lobster then you can't get one unless your friends with Kaiba" Yugi told me. Blue Lobster? Never tried that before and I don't want to. I'll just settle for some meat or anything.

"How about a ham sandwich?" I asked Yugi who nodded and went into the little fridge he has. I stood next to him before he pulled out some slices of ham before he pulled out a large block of yellow stuff. I looked at the yellow stuff before Yugi noticed.

"I have cheese on my eggs. I just enjoy the way the cheese and egg mix." Yugi told me. I smiled since Yugi was just being completely honest on what he just said. I could detect a lie when a person was close but I choose not to let it happen so quickly. Yugi finished grating the cheese on his eggs before he decided to make me my ham sandwich. Before he decided to make my sandwich he washed his hands which I was grateful for and he made me my food.

Yugi placed his plate which had both eggs on along with cheese and then gave me a plate with my ham sandwich on. The plate looked like it was brand new and fresh. Yugi placed his plate on the table in the kitchen and sat down to enjoy his meal. He held a knife and fork to enjoy the meal while I just used my fingers. It's a sandwich what more do you want?

A Unexpected Friend – Feeling Wanted

Both I and Yugi were sitting in the living room. Yugi seemed to be waiting for someone who was coming round. I wanted to ask Yugi but it really felt like something like that should remain quiet. Yugi looked over at me occasionally before I got up and went to the corner of the room. I really did not care about the fact that I looked odd sitting alone in the corner. Something was bothering me and I wanted to know what happened to my past. The puzzle stripped me of everything I had in my memory and now I don't know anything. I sat in the corner before I heard the door open with the chime of the golden bell that rings when knocked. Yugi got up to see who it was before he came back in the room with Joey following. I could tell it was Joey since I could hear his Brooklyn accent that rang through the halls before they both walked into the same room where I was. I was still in the same position as if I dared move something will stab me. Joey sat in front of me and smiled.

"What's up pal?" Joey asked me. I have never been called anything like a pal before. Is that his version of friends? Pals?

"Nothing Joey" I told Joey but that did not seem to fool him one little tiny bit. Joey looked at me before he looked behind at Yugi.

"Yami, come on, I can tell if something's bothering you and something big is bothering you." Joey told me. I just wanted to get rid of him but then again someone could not be too bad right?

"Bakura knows something about my past and I'm going to find out." I told Joey.

"You still want your past?" Joey asked me and I smiled. I wanted my past and I was going to get it one way or another.

"Yeah" I told Joey.

"Joey come on and let's go to the park" Yugi called to Joey who smiled and nodded.

"Yami, if you need us then we'll be at the park" Joey told me and they both left the building.

Now I was truly alone without anyone to look after me. I don't need anyone...no I do need someone. This is exactly what the Millennium Puzzle felt like before I was set free. I really should make the best of what I have now and that is freedom. I decided to head for the bedroom since I was the only one in the house I could do some extra research. This was going to be one of the coolest things I have ever done...I think? Never mind.

A Unexpected Friend – Feeling Wanted

Turns out that most of Yugi's books are filled with mythical looking creatures but he does how ever have a whole book on Duel Monsters which made something stir in my memory but that was about it. Even though the whole new language thing was not working out for me the creatures in the books were pretty cool, the dragons especially. Now after flicking through some of the pages in the books I really wish I could talk to someone. Yugi was out with Joey and I had no clue where the park was from here but...what I wanted most of all now was company. The feeling of being wanted was clawing at me and that was something I was going to do. I was going to have to find Yugi and Joey just so I have someone. Something that I longed for was to be wanted. I can't do anything here and I need someone with me. I don't trust myself. If I was sealed away it must be from something terrible I did, this is a punishment.

"I have to go back to Yugi" I told myself out loud and I got up. The book I had on my lap fell on the floor making a loud crash as it hit the floor. This is my choice and I'm going to stick with it. I need to have someone with me or my loneliness will kill me. I'm still no where ready for something to attack the city and to have me defend it.

A Unexpected Friend – Feeling Wanted

I finally got to the park alone and there were Yugi and Joey having a duel. Yugi had the Dark Magician and Joey had his Red-eyes Black Dragon out on the field. I can't tell how many life points either of them have but the duel seem to be nearing its end. The Dark Magician looked at me a bit before Yugi commanded the Dark Magician to use his Dark Magic Attack which destroyed the Red-eyes causing Joey to lose 100 life points. Something felt wrong here but I could not put my finger on it. Yugi and Joey both walked up to each other and gave each other a hand shake. I looked at my hand before I wanted to go up to them. Yugi looked so happy when he was with his friends, especially Joey. Now I was feeling out of place...more than I was before. Yugi had everything to make him happy and there was me...who only had...nothing.

I looked at the tree I was standing by before I climbed up it. The tree was easy to climb and I just sat up there looking at how much fun Joey and Yugi were having together. The pang on loneliness in my body started to crawl up my body in hope of escaping. Tears were forming in my eyes from the loneliness that was crawling around my body. It was like venom coursing through my body making my life seem painful. Each second that passed by I felt more venom run through my body.

"Hey Yugi...do you get the feeling that someone's watching us?" Joey asked Yugi who nodded.

"I get the feeling that I know who" Yugi said to Joey. Yugi looked up at the tree I was hiding in while watching them both duel. I could tell that they both gave everything they got but something was also telling me that Yugi still give more to Joey then what he did.

"What are you doing in the tree Yami?" Joey asked me and I shook my head.

"Nothing Joey" I told him as I jumped down from the tree and landed on my feet. I had a feeling that Yugi knew what was going on.

"Yami, you just want to feel wanted don't you?" Yugi asked me and I nodded.

"I think I've been along long enough Yugi. I just..." I started before Yugi cut me in.

"Wanted to be a part of your group of friends?" Yugi asked me and I nodded.

"Ready to open up then?" Joey asked and I really want to punch him from suggesting something as stupid as that. To Yugi yes but to you Joey hell no. I just don't want to open up to you yet and I never will. I'm only telling Yugi because I have known him for a little bit longer then you and I sleep in the same room as him. I only see you Joey for about...I don't know I just don't see you enough. Anyway I'm going to chill and ignore Joey...he's not important here. Yugi is. He's the only one I need to protect.

"Yugi's the only one I will open up to" I told Joey and Yugi. Joey seemed a little disappointed but he could have guessed that Yugi would be the one I talked to. I bet Joey's waiting for me to tell Yugi before he can tell Joey. I have just seen past it and now I'll know Yugi is going to have to play a pact with me saying that Yugi won't tell Joey anything unless I want him to. Yugi's the one who let me out and I'll keep him safe.

"I'll be heading off home now Yugi. See you later Yami" Joey said as he decided to leave me and Yugi alone. I stood there with Yugi in the park. There were children playing and I wanted to join them but...their new playing things like the round object they keep kicking around and chasing.

"Shadow games" I said quietly to myself but Yugi heard.

"Shadow games?" Yugi asked me.

"Yeah...the way the kids are kicking that sphere around on the field and them chasing it" I told Yugi before I sat down on the field we were both standing here. Yugi sat down next to me and we both looked at the kids playing.

"The games called football or soccer in America" Yugi told me. "Basically that football that the kids keep kicking around is supposed to go into those goals. Since the games called football you are suppose to use your feet." Yugi told me. I smiled.

"So this football game seems to go on forever" I commented on the football game I was watching with Yugi.

"Sometimes they go on for I think 80 minutes" Yugi told me.

"That's long" I said before Yugi laughed.

"Yeah a duel does not last that long" Yugi told me.

The duel between both Yugi and Joey was amazing but watching football...maybe not so much. It confused me more than anything and the only thing they seem to do is kick the football is kick it over the place and when they get the ball to the other end of the place. They all cheered and went ballistic. So random but I guess they were celebrating that the ball went past a goal. Yugi smiled as he saw the football game but something was putting me down and I could tell that Yugi could feel it as well.

"I bet you're wondering about the duel and why I wasn't giving it my best?" Yugi asked me and I nodded.

"Yeah...I could tell who was giving their best and you, Yugi, were not giving it your best" I told Yugi who smiled.

"Seto Kaiba, he's the only person who is worthy enough for all my duelling strength. Kaiba provides me with a challenge and I can't back down from them. Kaiba challenges me every month" Yugi told me. I could see why Yugi would happily take Kaiba's offer of a challenge if he kept Yugi on his toes.

"Sometimes Yugi...I just wana fit in. Times like this I just want you by my side" I told Yugi.

"Really?" He questioned me and I nodded.

"Yeah" I told Yugi.

A Unexpected Friend – Feeling Wanted

Me and Yugi climbed into bed before I watched Yugi look out the window in the bedroom. The moon was shining into the room which caused there to be a large square of moonlight on the floor. I just wanted to stand in the moonlight and look up at the moon. Yugi watched my moves as I climbed out of bed and sat in the moon light. I seemed to be more active during the night then during the day which I was grateful for.

"You seem active during the night aren't you?" Yugi asked me and I nodded.

"Yami...I preferred it then and names can be power" I told Yugi who smiled.

"Yami, come on lets go to bed" Yugi told me and I agreed. I may be strong at night but this body wants to sleep at night.

* * *

><p>FireCacodemon: The ending is a bit strange but oh well.<p>

Yami: You skipped dinner time!

Yugi: The 3rd important meal of the day!

Bloodfang: FC does not care guys

FC: You know the drill. Please leave a review


	5. Sunday Fun

FireCacodemon: Another chapter is up waiting to be read

Yami: Yay...wait Sunday Fun?

Yugi: Yup ^^

FireCacodemon: Yugi came up with it *points at Yugi*

Yami: FireCacodemon does not own Yu-Gi-Oh or the band called 'Within Temptation' but they do own their song...basically FireCacodemon only ownes the story line.

FireCacodemon yup. ^^

Yugi: FireCacodemon. Have you touched sugar again?

*FireCacodemon runs off away from Yugi* NO!

Yami: GET FIRECACODEMON! *Yami and Yugi go after FireCacodemon*

* * *

><p>Sunday Fun<p>

I woke up before Yugi for a change and looked around the room and the sun was shining in the room. I checked the time on Yugi's watch. The little hand was at the seven and the big hand was at the three. Yugi's watch confused me but something was annoying me. I looked around the room before I smiled. It was probably nothing important...hang on...everything's important to Yugi. I looked at Yugi before I started to head out the door.

I walked down the stairs before I found Solomon Muto cooking his own breakfast. I don't know why he keeps on cooking things I mean won't it be easier to spill the 'cereal' from the box and then add the white stuff Yugi calls milk? People really are confusing but hey I'm one of them so if I say something bad against them I'm insulting myself as well.

"Good morning Yami. What can I get you for?" Solomon asked me in the morning.

"I'm fine at the moment. Thanks for the offer anyway" I replied to Yugi's grandpa. He seemed to understand the fact that when I was not hungry which I'm not I won't have anything. He noticed that something was bothering me this morning.

"You seem puzzled Yami. What's on your mind?" Solomon asked me. Yes. Something was bothering me and I was going to find out...if that strange dream did not keep popping up in my mind when nothing was going on.

"Yeah there is something bothering me and I think it's about the dream I had last night" I told Solomon who seemed interested.

"Do you want to talk about it?" He asked me. I loved the face that he was willing to hear me out but I don't think I should tell someone I'm not one hundred percent certain on. They could use it as an advantage. Solomon never does anything like that but I still don't know who I am or why I need to save the world from something. Oh well. I'll wait for Yugi to wake up.

"I'll talk about it to Yugi. I just feel better talking to Yugi" I replied to the old man's questions. He seemed to understand and then left me to think about what happened.

I walked back upstairs to find that the device next to Yugi started making a strange noise and I backed away from it a little. Yugi on the other hand tried hitting the device with his pillow. He hit it and caused it to fall on the floor. That woke Yugi up for sure. I smiled before I picked up his pillow and handed it back to him. I'm not sure if Yugi knows that I'm here but I still picked up his pillow and the device he knocked on the floor.

"Thanks Grandpa" Yugi said.

"I may not look it but I'm older then you think Yugi" I said and Yugi opened his eyes. I could tell that he was still tired but after he saw me he went from tired to wide awake.

"Sorry Yami...I thought it was my grandpa. He normally does those things" Yugi said as...I think he was blushing. When you cheeks start warming up either because you like someone or you just get embarrassed? Oh well. Not my problem anyway. I get the feeling that Yugi is going to make the day really, really fun since its Sunday. Oh joy...I wonder what Yugi has planned for us to do? I hope its run for me as it is fun for him as well.

I left Yugi to get himself ready. He came down sooner than expected but still had the smile on his face. I would never go one day without seeing that face will I?

"Yami, what do you want to do today?" Yugi asked me. Wait...Yugi's asking me what I want to do? Playing a shadow game is out the question but they are so fun...and deadly so that's out the question. Something Yugi would know how to play and I know how to play.

"I don't really mind what we do today" I told Yugi who nodded.

"Ok then Yami. What are you going to do now?" Yugi asked me.

"I don't know?" I replied to Yugi. We both sat down at the table before Solomon came back into the room and placed down some sort of board game. The box had a large question mark on which I'm guessing is what we have to work out. Yugi knew what he needed to do and set up the game. I just watched him as he set it up. We would have started the game but then Joey came in.

"Hey guys" Joey said as he came through the door. I looked at Joey who was wearing his usual gear and that was a white t-shirt with his green jacket over it. Blue jeans with his classic white and black trainers. Joey looked at the board game on the table before he sighed.

"Solomon suggested that we play it and Yugi set up the game board" I told Joey before he even asked the question. I could kind of guess what his question would be by the look on his face.

"Of course you would know that Yami" Joey said and I smiled. Joey was always easy to read for me anyway. What I wanted to do was to get out of the house and have a little look around the city I'm in possible for a good couple of months. Painfully.

"Something tells me you want to go and look around the city" Joey said and I nodded.

"Sure. I'm sure grandpa will let us" Yugi said before he left the table to ask his grandpa.

Since today is Sunday which was known as the day of resting so I'm not really expecting many shops to be open but since this is a different time period so they could be open...I hope they weren't but that's just me. Yugi left the table and went to find his grandfather while Joey was expected to keep me company. I could tell you that me and Joey are not exactly friends but we do get on when Yugi's around. If Yugi's here in the same room then me and Joey talk to each other more freely but when I'm on my own I believe I have a habit of keeping quiet since I don't know him well enough to call a friend. Common sense right?

Yugi came back into the room with a smile on his face and I knew that it was there since we were given permission to walk around the city. I'm grateful for that but with Joey around...I don't really want to hang out with him as much as I would Yugi but I guess that's a normal reacting.

"We're allowed to go into town but as long as we come back before 3" Yugi said and I had to agree. I needed to increase my writing in Japanese which is something I need to do before school tomorrow. You could also say my temper needs to change before I should go back to school but that's probably not going to change until I find out something about myself that will help me. I noticed...I keep talking about what I need but then again I know nothing...again it's another thing I keep going on about. I don't think I can go one day without questioning myself. Maybe that's a bad habit I need to break quickly or I'll slowly go insane if I don't find the answers I seek. 5000 years of darkness and sometimes I want to go back there even though it was torture.

"Yami come on" Yugi called to me. I was completely lost in thought that I forgot where I was again before I followed Yugi's voice and found them both waiting for me at the door. I smiled since they waited for me but I had a feeling that Joey was going to try to leave me alone here in the house. Yugi would have stopped Joey from leaving me behind but if I was left behind I could go at my own pace and take everything in. I think I know my way around the place but not enough to take a whole day exploring without getting lost at least once.

A Unexpected Friend – Sunday Fun

We were walking around town while Joey was getting really excited over small simple things. You could tell I was a new person because I kept quiet while Joey and Yugi were taking me around the city. Joey started chasing the birds on the floor and they flew off and Yugi started to laugh. We went all the way around town before we reached the tallest building in the town. Kaiba Corp. I stopped and looked up at the building. Yugi noticed and stopped to see why I stopped.

I wanted to go to the building and find out more about it. Who owns the company, what they do in there? I wanted to find out so much information before Joey came over to me.

"You don't want to go in there" Joey told me.

"Why not?" I asked Joey.

"Seto Kaiba is not a person to mess with. He's the president of the company and works for the whole day and probably the whole night as well" Joey told me.

"Seto Kaiba?" I asked Joey. That name stirred something but I can't remember what but Joey just looked at me anyway.

"You are not going to meet him are you?" Joey asked me and I shook my head.

"If you don't want me to then I'm not going to" I told Joey who smiled at me.

"You don't want to mess with him anyway" he told me before we continued exploring the city.

A Unexpected Friend – Sunday Fun

We went to the park and all decided to sit down under a tree where the shade was. I climbed up the tree and decided to rest on a strong tree branch and decided to look up at the sky through the leaves of the tree. Kaiba...he stuck on my mind and I can't seem to get his name out of my head. It was really annoying me but Joey said he was a workaholic and probably won't stop working but I still wanted to see him. Yugi and Joey were discussing something between the two before I sneezed which scared some of the birds away much to my fun. I never imagined something like this happening today. I looked down at Yugi and Joey and Yugi was holding some sort of round object and they both left the tree. Leaving me alone. I keep thinking they forget about me which a pain to me before I jumped down from the tree and landed on the grass under it. I landed on all fours which was a pain but never mind. Only cats land on all fours... so why do I do it? Am I part cat or something...no I'm human. Yugi and Joey were throwing the round object at each other. Yugi threw it at Joey and then Joey threw it back at Yugi. It seemed like fun.

Yugi noticed me and threw it at me. I caught the object before I examined it.

"Yami throw the Frisbee" Yugi called over to me and I threw it back to him in the same way that he threw it at me. I understood what is was but why was it fun throwing it at each other?

"Yami do you want to continue playing or do you want to go back to the tree and rest?" Yugi asked me and I think he saw in my eye that I wanted to continue playing. Joey never seemed to mind either way it did seem like fun and I was always up for fun. Yugi tossed it to Joey who tossed it to me before I threw it back at Joey. We were all having a blast for a little while before a ball with black and white spots rolled towards me. I caught the Frisbee before I looked at the ball that nudged my leg. I threw the Frisbee back to Yugi before I picked up the ball.

A couple of kids came over to me and they asked if they could have their ball back. Joey offered if we could play with them and they agreed. Yugi stayed on the side lines and me and Joey were put on different teams a little to his annoyance but for me I think it worked out perfectly. Joey was put as a defended of the goal which was where I was scoring. Yugi walked onto the pitch for a minute and explained to me to rules of the game which were easy to follow before they placed me as centre. The kids told me that I had a full range of the pitch which was all I was after. The game began.

I was given the ball first and a couple of kids came up to me and tried to tackle me before I passed it to someone else. My team worked perfectly with each other and me which was something I did not expect to happen. Yugi was cheering for me and for Joey no matter what was happening in the game. I was given the ball again and I was running up to the goal where Joey was before I sent the football right at the open space where the goal keeper was not standing. He missed the ball and it went through the net much to my surprise. My whole team started cheering from what I did and then Yugi was given the ball.

The game lasted a good hour and a half before all the boys were starting to get tired along with me and Joey. The score was 5-3. My team won and I really enjoyed it and so did the boys. Joey was laughing and the captain of the teams walked to each other and shook hands and congratulated each other from the game. Yugi came over to me and Joey and we decided it was best if we leave.

"Hey mister..." I turned to look at the captains of the teams.

"Yeah?" I asked them and they both smiled at me.

"Have you ever played football before?" My captain asked me and I shook my head. Joey then walked next to me and smiled.

"First time playing and he plays like a pro" Joey said as he put his arm around me.

"It was amazing play with you two. If we meet up again can we have another game?" They asked me and Joey and we both nodded.

"I would love to play another game with you" I told them before I decided to leave them. The group of boys all went to find their parents and knowing them they would go and talk about the game of football. I really enjoyed that. It was fun and active and I beat Joey.

"How can I be certain if that's your first time playing?" Joey asked me and I shrugged my shoulders.

"Since I lost my memory of everything I did. After being released from the Millennium Puzzle I just have a natural talent for games" I told Joey. Yugi sighed.

"Joey, just leave it." Yugi said and Joey agreed.

A Unexpected Friend – Sunday Fun

Me and Yugi dropped off Joey at his house before we started to head off home where we could rest and relax. I'm still tired from the football game I had but it was a blast I really enjoyed it. Yugi could tell that I enjoyed it and he was probably wondering if I was a football fan. Something stopped me from walking as I felt a shiver run down my spine. I turned around to find out what caused it but there was nothing there. Yugi had stopped to find out what was bothering me and he could see nothing. I waited a little longer before the disturbance that stopped me and made me shiver left and I continued walking.

"What happened?" Yugi asked me. I shrugged my shoulders since I did not know what bothered me but let's face it. It did not feel good but sometime about it made me a little comfy. Like it was trying to do that so I put my guard down before it will attack me.

"I don't know...I just hope whatever it is it leaves me alone." I told Yugi.

"Yami let's get home" Yugi said and I nodded in agreement before we continued to go home. Something about what happened bothered me. I walked with Yugi back home before there was a shuffle in the nearby bush before a small rabbit jumped out the bush. Its golden fur was attractive and it was not common that the rabbit was wild. Normally they were kept as a pet and were with a kind and loving family. Just like I was with Yugi. I still can't tell him everything. He'll leave me behind and I'll be back in the darkness before we know it. I'm going to have to tell Yugi sooner or later...later.

A Unexpected Friend – Sunday Fun

We got back to the house and Solomon Muto, me and Yugi decided to have a game of Uno with each other. It was fun and I could tell they were not in it to win but to enjoy themselves. We played for hours and we never got bored until dinner came. Yugi had a plate of carrots, sweet corn, peas and had turkey covered with bread crumbs in the shape of duel monsters and some homemade chips. Solomon had a plate of homemade chips, chicken strips and a mixture of vegetables covered with gravy. I had the same as Yugi but I had gravy on.

After the meal me and Yugi got ourselves ready for bed. It was about nine in the afternoon and the moon was up again.

"Ever since you came the moon has been coming up" Yugi said and it sure felt that way. There was something that did not fit in with what was happening. I could hear a soft melody playing and some words came straight to my head.

"Lost in the darkness, try to find your way home" I said out loud and Yugi caught it.

"What does that mean?" Yugi asked me.

"I don't know Yugi. I just heard them now" I told Yugi.

"Yami those words remind me of a song that was on the radio before. I think a group called Within Temptation sang a song called somewhere. Ever heard of it?" Yugi asked me and I shook my head.

"Never heard of it" I said to Yugi.

"It was really sweet." Yugi said to me and I smiled.

"I'm going to retire for the night" I told Yugi before I climbed into bed and slowly fell asleep.

"Night Yami" Yugi said before I heard him fall asleep as well.

* * *

><p>*Yami and Yugi catch FireCacodemon*<p>

Yami: You had sugar!

Yugi: Guys the chapters over

*All get up*

FireCacodemon: Please leave a not on what you think. It would be appreciated.

Yugi: Yup it sur will ^^

Yami: Yugi's had sugar!

FireCacodemon: GET HIM!

*Yugi runs off being chased by FireCacodemon and Yami*


	6. Kuriboh?

FireCacodemon: Back with another chapter ^^

Yami: FireCacodemon does not own Yu-Gi-Oh.

FireCacodemon: Yami...have you been looking through my laptop?

Yugi: Yami?

Yami: No...

FireCacodemon: You look very guilty Yami

Yugi: Please enjoy the chapter while we have a talk with Yami.

Yami: ...

* * *

><p>Kuriboh?<p>

The morning came quicker then I liked it. I looked around the room to find that Yugi was not in the room and his alarm clock was on the floor. I went to pick up the clock and put it back on the bedside cabinet. The clock said 7:00am Mon. Monday was a school day and not something I was looking forward to since I don't understand some of the things that went on in that building. People go there, they learn and then go home. What is the point? Yugi came upstairs and looked at me.

"I see you're up" He told me and I nodded.

"I need to get up for school don't I?" I asked Yugi and he nodded.

"Sorry Yami but you have to come to school with me" Yugi told me and I sighed. I hate school it just took out time away from Yugi and his friends. I would also be giving information that I probably won't need anytime soon. There was something that didn't feel quite right but I'm sure it was nothing. Yugi seemed to know that something was bothering me.

"Something wrong?" Yugi asked me and I shook my head and smiled at him.

"There's nothing wrong" I tried to reassure Yugi but I think it failed since Yugi tried to read me. I'm not that easy to read and I'm not going to let him read me like a book.

"If you say so" Yugi said after a couple of seconds.

There was a knock on the door downstairs and it echoed to upstairs which was where me and Yugi were hanging out in. Yugi left the room to go and see who it was. Joey came running upstairs and burst into the room. By this time I was glad I wasn't getting changed...or Joey might see something he would regret. Nope I was sitting on the floor when Joey burst through the door into Yugi's room.

"Can I help you?" I asked and Joey looked at me.

"Why are you on the floor?" Joey asked me. I shrugged. I like sitting on the floor but Joey doesn't have to know now. He probably never will find out the reason I'm sitting on the floor anyway.

"I just am" I replied to Joey's question and he just looked at me in an odd way. I don't care where I sit as long as its comfy and the floor was surprisingly...but then again the floor is amazing to walk on It's not so rough for my feet. I looked at Joey before Yugi came up and told us that we needed to go or we will both be late.

An Unexpected Friend – Kuriboh?

We met up with Tea and Tristan on the way to school and I could tell that they could not trust me but oh well... you can't get everything in the world even if you tried. We got to Domino High School before we met up with Ryou again and I don't trust him. Not one little bit. Yugi and everyone else on the other hand do hang out with him but then there's me who doesn't trust him from the past experience. This time the ring around his neck didn't glow when I was around but I get the feeling that it wanted to glow and bring out Bakura. I half wanted to see Bakura but then again from the first meeting I don't want to see him again for a long time. There will be something that will need to be sorted out between me and Bakura.

"Ryou you remember Yami?" Yugi asked and Ryou nodded.

"How can I forget someone who can also read hieroglyphics?" Ryou said with a smile on his face. Great...just what I need another person who won't stop smiling. I might have to go and hide back in the millennium puzzle...but I don't want to because of what happened in there for 5000 years but then again...I might be forgotten in there. I don't want to be left alone. I don't want to be forgotten. Not again. I won't let that happen. I will not be forgotten again by the world.

"That's good to hear. Ryou I was just wondering if you could keep an eye on him. We don't have a lesson with him but you do" Yugi said. I looked at Yugi in disbelief.

"You have got to be kidding me" I said quietly and I swear I could see the ring around Ryou's neck glowed and Bakura took Ryou's place.

"Don't worry Yugi. I'll take good care of Yami and make sure he doesn't get into trouble" Ryou said. I was wrong. The Millennium ring didn't glow. Yugi smiled at me.

"Thanks Ryou. I have to go now. Take care now Yami" Yugi told me before he went off. I was left with a boy with a split personality and I'm not sure if either of them like me and now I really wanted to go to Yugi and stay by his side. I trusted him more then I trusted Ryou and his other personality Bakura.

"We better get going for lesson" Ryou told me and I was still looking where Yugi had left. I had a feeling that Ryou was watching me before he tugged at my arm. I looked at Ryou before he took me to his lesson.

An Unexpected Friend – Kuriboh

Whatever was happening in that lesson nothing stayed in my mind and I think I was falling asleep. We were sitting at the back of the class room and I left my work completely blank and Ryou had to explain the same thing to me over and over I just gave up. Ryou looked at my un-completed work that I had started to draw on. Ryou dropped his pen and the teacher came over and looked at my work.

"Yami Muto. Complete your work, not draw on it" The teacher told me before I looked up at the teacher

"I don't understand the work and Ryou has already tried to explain it to me about 20 times" I told the teacher. The teacher was not happy with my comment and sighed.

"Why didn't you ask me?" The teacher asked me.

"Because you were busy with everyone else so I decided not to bother you" I told the teacher and Ryou nudged me slightly. I looked at Ryou before I felt something nuzzle into my leg. I looked down to see a large brown fur ball with big yellow eyes with purple pupils and little green claws. I looked down at the fur ball before it looked up at me. The teacher was there before the brown fur ball jumped over to the teacher and started to attack them. Me and Ryou were speechless as the brown fur ball that appeared out of nowhere attacked out teacher.

"Yami Muto please control your pet!" The teacher cried over my 'pet' attacking the teacher. I tried not to laugh but the sight of a brown fur ball with large eyes completely attacking the teacher. The class started laughing at the teacher before the bell rang. From that result...I was told to stay behind. Ryou left the class room to tell Yugi what happened.

An Unexpected Friend – Kuriboh

Lunch came along and I was sitting next to the brown fur ball which seemed to like me the longer I spend time with it. Yugi came and sat down next to me and seemed to be excited that he seemed to know the brown fur ball. I watched as Joey, Tea and Tristan walked over to me and noticed the brown fur ball that was currently being petted by Yugi and noticed that the brown fur ball was real.

"Why is there a Kuriboh in the school ground?" Tristan asked. His brown coat was blowing in the wind and I just sighed.

"Is has a name?" I asked surprised and Yugi nodded.

"Its name is Kuriboh. It's not a strong monster but its effect is amazing" Yugi told me.

"It's from the game duel monsters" Joey told me and the Kuriboh hopped over to him and demanded that it should be petted.

"Where's Ryou?" Yugi asked as Joey started petting the Kuriboh. The Kuriboh started purring before I sighed.

"The last time I saw him was in my last class. I got kept behind from not doing the work but drawing this" I showed them the picture which just looked like Kuriboh. Yugi took the drawing before he looked at Kuriboh.

"You never told me you could draw like this" Yugi said to me and I sighed.

"I never thought you were interested." I replied to Yugi.

"Yami, you captured every detail of Kuriboh. You should take art" Tea told me and Kuriboh hopped over to me before he nuzzled into me. His fur was warm and soft and I just wanted to hug him since he was so warm but I decided against that and chose to ignore him but it was really hard. Kuriboh seem to want constant attention and I have no idea how this duel monster came into this world as it is in the first place. I thought that duel monsters was only a game anyway but here is a duel monster now on the table. Kuriboh seemed to know that I was not in the mood for anything at the moment and decided to leave me alone and go back to Yugi.

"Something bothering you Yami?" Joey asked me and I smiled at him.

"How is Kuriboh here? I though this duel monsters game was only brought to life by holograms" I told Joey who seemed to understand what I was getting to.

"You my friend have a good point" Tristan said and Tea laughed slightly by the way Tristan said it.

"Maybe you have special powers Yami. I mean you were trapped inside the Millennium Puzzle...maybe you were sealed away because of your powers?" Tea asked me and that did seem like a good explanation but if that was true then...who am I? If I was dangerous was that the reason why I was trapped inside the Millennium Puzzle? So I could not destroy the world? I felt a disturbance and my curiosity perked up again to find out what was going on.

"_Yami by name. Yami by nature_" I looked around to find the source of the voice but nothing could be found in my sight. I think I scared some people as I looked around looking for something that was clearly not there. Joey looked around to see what I was trying to look for before Ryou decided to come over to us.

"Yami what are you looking for?" Ryou asked me innocently.

"Nothing...don't worry" I told them still trying to find what apparently only I could hear. Yugi wasn't fooled by it though.

"Something caught your attention Yami. What's wrong?" Yugi asked me. I sighed and decided to leave the group but Ryou's other personality took over and started laughing.

"Yami by name. Yami by nature. Am I correct?" Bakura said and I froze.

"I don't know what you're talking about" I told Bakura but it was clear to everyone that those words did affect me.

"Nyeh Yami man...don't keep everything locked up in you. It's not going to help you in anyway." Joey told me and I knew he was right but I didn't want to tell them. Bakura walked over to me and placed his arm around me. Out of reaction I pushed him away and he only just smiled.

"Bakura don't you think about taking advantage over Yami" Yugi said and Bakura looked at him.

"Now why would I do that?" Bakura asked Yugi.

"Bakura we know you. Yami's fresh around here and you always bully the new people" Yugi said.

"Bakura why don't you do me a favour and leave me alone. Those words meant nothing to me" I told Bakura but that caused him to laugh really loudly. It attracted some attention from the people around the school but I ignored them. They can think what they want it won't bother me at all. Bakura stopped laughing and a sinister smiled was plastered on his face. The bell rang and Kuriboh hopped onto my shoulder. I took Kuriboh off my shoulder and he stayed happily in my hands.

An Unexpected Friend – Kuriboh

I managed to put Kuriboh in Yugi's locker since I don't have one yet. The school said they were going to give me one tomorrow since a person was leaving the school today who's locker was next to Yugi's. I was sitting next to him and we were having an art class. We were told to draw an emotion which was the last thing we felt. I have no idea what I was feeling before but I decided that I should not really draw what I was feeling now which was boredom. I am completely bored as the teacher keeps going on about something that I don't care about.

The time was about 2:30 in the afternoon it was only 30 more minutes before the end of school. Hooray! I get to wander around the town trying to find my way home since Yugi was going to the arcade. I would like to go to the arcade but Joey said I could find my own way home. Bakura was still in control and he kept keeping an eye on me and I don't know why. What happened before when lunch was happening seemed to echo through my head.

"Yami by name...Yami by nature" I said quietly. I wasn't paying any attention to what I was drawing as everything seemed to be a blur but when Yugi poked me on the shoulder and I looked at him. He pointed down to the drawing which I did.

I was standing with chains around my wrists and my ankles. Tears were streaming down my face and I was sealed away back in the millennium puzzle. The words Yami by name Yami by nature were written on the page with a white outline as the back ground was dark. There was another person there with me. We looked identical but he had a shadow aura surrounding him and his eyes were filled with rage and hatred towards the world and everyone there.

"Can I please leave to go to the bathroom?" I said quickly as I put my hand up. The teacher noticed I had gone pale at the picture and thought it would be best if I went to the nurse's office. The teacher told Yugi to come with me since we both had the same surname. Yugi nodded and we both left the room with everyone else looking puzzled at why I was getting 'ill'. I was more scared then ill but I'll let them decide on what to do with me.

"Yami...you ok?" Yugi asked me as we both got back to Yugi's locker. Yugi quickly opened the lock and let Kuriboh out. Kuriboh seemed to notice that there was something wrong with me and I slowly fell to the floor. Kuriboh nuzzled into me and I felt like letting everything out in front of Yugi.

"Kuri..." Kuriboh said as it felt my depression seeping out of my soul. Yugi went down to my level and placed his hand on my shoulder.

"Do you want to talk about it?" He asked me.

"What's there to talk about? I have no clue who or what I am. I'm the only person who can feel a disturbance and then hear a voice making me even more confused. I drew a Kuriboh and it came in real life and now I drew that picture...I hope it never comes true" I told Yugi. Yugi sat next to me before he sighed.

"You really are a mystery yourself" Yugi told me. Thanks for bringing my spirit down even more.

"What if I was sealed away from having a power I don't even know I posses that can destroy the world?" I asked Yugi.

"I don't believe you would do anything like that Yami. What were the words again?" Yugi asked me.

"Yami by name. Yami by nature" I told Yugi.

"Darkness by name and darkness by nature...Those words stuck to you Yami maybe there's a reason why they stuck with you. Possibly to do with your past?" Yugi asked me. There could be a link but I don't think that it would affect me this badly.

"Didn't the teacher tell you to take me to the nurse's office?" I asked Yugi and he nodded.

"I don't think it's going to help you though" Yugi told me. I couldn't help but make a small laugh at that comment. I don't think they could help me. If I don't know myself how would they know me enough to help me?

The bell went off telling us it was the end of the day and everyone came outside their class rooms. Me and Yugi had moved outside once Yugi had gotten everything all sorted out and we were sitting under the tree at the school grounds. Joey, Tristan and Tea came up to me and Yugi and looked down at me. I could feel their eyes burning my skin as I sat on the ground. I looked up at the friends Yugi had before Tristan smiled.

"Come on it's the end of school let's go to the arcade" Tristan said trying to lighten the mood.

"You guys go on ahead. I'll take Yami home so he won't be forgotten" Yugi said much to my amazement. Yugi was going to take me home probably so I won't get lost.

"You go with your friends to the arcade. I'll find my own way home" I told Yugi.

"Hey Yug. Why don't you go home with Yami and we'll go the arcade a different day" Joey said and Tea agreed.

"Yugi we'll all go home and you make Yami feel better. Ok?" Tea asked and Yugi nodded with that thinking it was a good idea. Kuriboh agreed with it to.

An Unexpected Friend – Kuriboh

Kuriboh was jumping up and down on the table in the kitchen as Yugi was enjoying the meal that Solomon had prepared. I was still feeling a little down so decided that I wasn't hungry. I had something and that was really all that mattered at the dinner table. Yugi seemed a little worried about me but that was understandable from the fact that I grew kind of ill during art from what I did.

I left the dinner table and went straight up to bed. I think that got Yugi more worried than before but what can I do. Something was on my mind and I needed to get it sorted out so that I can't do it again...whatever I did. I looked at the brown fur ball Kuriboh before I noticed that he grew attached to me the longer I spent with him. I sighed and climbed into bed. Kuriboh jumped up onto of me before it decided to sleep next to me in the bed. If you're wondering what Solomon said when me and Yugi brought home Kuriboh he just laughed. He said it was too cute to resist throwing out but I guess Kuriboh isn't that bad once you get to know him. I petted him before I heard Yugi come upstairs into the bedroom.

"Yami...are you asleep?" Yugi asked me and I looked at him.

"What do they mean?" I asked Yugi who shrugged.

"I don't know Yami but I guess that's what we're going to find out hopefully soon." Yugi told me and I smiled at him.

"Promise you won't ignore me..." I said before Yugi cut me off.

"I never forget a friend and I'll help them the best I can. Don't you worry Yami. I'll do everything I can to help you regain your memories and find the secret to those words" Yugi told me before he started to nod off to sleep in his bed once he crawled into it.

"Night Yugi" I said as I closed my eyes ready to fall asleep.

"Night Yami" I heard Yugi before I drifted off into slumber land.

* * *

><p>Yami: The readers have finished the chapter guys!<p>

*FireCacodemon looks at the readers*

FireCacodemon: What do you think of the chapter?

Yugi: FireCacodemon...did we really have to tie Yami up?

Yami: With the chain of the Millennium Puzzle?

FireCacodemon: Are you still there?

Yami: YES!

FireCacodemon: The job is being done.

Yami: Please leave a comment on the chapter. Maybe I'll survive this

FireCacodemon: You will Yami. Don't worry.

Yugi: Bye readers


	7. My Other Self

FireCacodemon: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh

Yami: We have another chapter of An Unexpected Friend...

Yugi: Sorry for the possible long wait but FireCacodemon has been busy.

FireCacodemon: Yeah school, friends, emotional breakdowns, my Medieval Torture project ect.

Yami: Hopefully FireCacodemon will get time to continue writing fanfiction again and to stop writing new fanfiction ideas.

Yugi: There's something bothering you FireCacodemon...

FireCacodemon: I have an M rated fanfiction...

Yami: You readers please read the chapter while we talk to FireCacodemon

* * *

><p>My Other Self<p>

_I woke up in the prison room I was held before Yugi solved the puzzle. I looked around the prison room before I looked down at my wrists and feet before I found shackles on them again. I looked towards the door but I could feel Yugi on the other side of the door but it was really bothering me that I couldn't get to him. The chains that were on me were too shot but I felt myself being picked up by something. I felt something go around my waist before what grabbed me pulled me closer to them. I shut my eyes in fear of what was going to happen. I never liked being handled like this and there was no way I'm going to start liking it now. I waited for whatever held me to release me back to where I was._

"_Don't you worry my child. Soon you will know why you were sealed inside this puzzle. I'll make sure you will remember your past to the full extent. Yami by name, Yami by nature" The cold, cruel voice said and I felt my blood leave my face and the rest of my body before what was holding onto me came into view. My mouth dropped to the floor when I looked in front of me. I stood exactly in front of me but his eyes were filled with rage and hatred just like the picture. The only thing that wasn't happening was the tears down my face and I was not going to let picture come to life now. I'm not weak and I see crying as weak. I'm sure my copycat will tell you that._

"_I'll find myself out without you" I growled in annoyance at my doppelganger...clone...whatever you want to call it. I'll call him the other me. The other me started laughing in a dark sinister voice before I flinched in fear. I looked past him at the door that leads to the way out of here. Maybe now there was a corridor that connected me to him...I needed him more than ever now and I really need someone to help me beat my other self up._

"_Such a disobedient child you are Yami" The other me hissed at me before I saw him bring out a whip. The whip was black with a dark aura glowing around it and I could tell that it was nothing good to look at or feel. The other me smiled as I started to think of the possibility of what he could do with the whip in his hands and I'm sure he could read my mind from what's happened._

"_I'm not your child!" I roared at the other me before he started laughing and grabbed hold of the whip before he used the whip to lift my face up and forced me to look into his eye. I saw the hatred and rage burn in his eyes and I could tell that the whip was for me much to my pain._

"_I made you Yami!" The other me spat at me in discussed before he started to whip me. I cried out in pain at the sudden whip on my body. This was not in the picture. I looked down at where I was whipped and there was not once single mark on me before I understood what that whip did._

"_The whip makes no mark of the victim...but the pain increases each time the whip hits the victim" I said and my other self nodded in appreciation._

"_You're rather intelligent. Aren't you?" My other self asked me and I gave him a smile before he whipped me again and it hurt more than it did last time._

"_There's something else...isn't there that you're not telling me" I said and he nodded his head._

"_Slowly this whip will let me control you. Don't worry though. It's going to take some time to control you. You'll be back to your original self in no time Yami" My other self said before he whipped me again. I think he's doing this to annoy me...it's working though. It annoys me when I can't do anything to stop them damaging me and my mind with pain. I can't stand it when people do that and the only thought that will go through my head will be the one to kill the person who would do that to me...or Yugi. The other me gave me a smile as if he could read my mind...please tell me he can't read my mind that's just invading personal space! I desperately wanted to kill him but since I was chained by my wrists and ankles on my feet I couldn't really reach him and beat him up. My other self seemed to smile at me and brought the whip to his face and smiled._

"_Yami...prepare for hell!" My other self yelled at me before he started whipping me. I cried out in pain as the whip kept pressing on my skin and I could feel tears streaming down my face from the all the pain that I was receiving. I cried out even more from the pain that increased each time the whip touched me. I'm so glad that Yugi wasn't awake to hear my screams of pain that echoed through my mind and my soul room. I always came to my soul room when I fell asleep and it looked like I never move in my sleep._

"_Why...are...you...doing...this?" I asked through my pain. My other self smiled and licked the whip._

"_You are my child and I'll punish you how ever I want to. Besides...I need to teach you the way you were taught years ago!" My other self spat at me and I could tell that I was in for hell which was never a good sign._

_This pain I could feel now was going to slowly kill me and that was one thing I don't want to do again. Something in my head told me to keep fighting and that was exactly what I was going to do. There is no way I'm backing down now when I have the chance to succeed with staying in command for myself only. Sure I'll listen to Yugi and get on with everyone else but in the end I am my own master and no one is going to control me by some whip._

"_What whip is it?" I asked innocently before my other self gave me a smirk. I could tell he was enjoying this._

"_This whip is called the Shadow Whip" my other self said and I wish I never knew the answer now because it was clear to me that the whip is going to make my life a living hell from now on._

"_Why do my pictures come to life?" I asked and my other self looked at me._

"_That is your doing. Not mine Yami. You have shadow magic which you can't access. It is coming out in pictures that you draw. Me on the other hand...I am your father but in this form so that if Yugi finds out what's going on then I'll have to punish you" my other self said and I was not looking forward to finding out what was going to happen if I did say something. I don't want to be more tortured then I already am at the moment. I'm just glad the torture had finished._

"_How am I your son?" I asked before I felt myself being whipped once. My other self then grabbed my chin and made me look at him. His eyes still held the rage and hatred of the people who I was with and the rest of the world felt like they were trying to influence me thoughts and I was not going to let that happen. I liked Yugi more than anything else in the world but now why was something trying to tell me that I should hate them? I wasn't going to take a simple answer from my other self as I wanted a whole answer so he couldn't miss anything out._

"_Yami, Yami, Yami. Just because you can't remember your past when you were the most feared person back in Ancient Egypt doesn't mean that you have to forget your father" my other self said and I growled at him._

"_Just tell me how you are my father!" I roared at my other self and he smiled at the rage that I was showing. I really needed to calm down otherwise I would be like him...I can't be him._

"_How could you forget your father, Zork?" My other self said and I looked at him in horror. There was no way I could forget my father...Zork. Something seemed a little off at that but I had no proof to choose over what I was told. I was now very confused on what was right and what was wrong. I could feel fear, hatred and loyalty._

I woke up screaming from my dream...nightmare covered in sweat. I jumped out of bed and managed to get onto the ceiling of Yugi's bedroom and I noticed Yugi woke up as well. I'm not surprised I screamed in my dream and then jumped up at the ceiling. I managed to stay on the ceiling...don't ask me how I just am. Yugi looked towards my bed before he noticed the covers were all over the place before he looked up to see what I was doing on the ceiling. I have to admit that it was one of the funniest things I have seen for years. I don't think Yugi on the other hand thinks it's funny.

"Yami? What are you doing on the ceiling?" Yugi asked me rubbing the sleep from his eyes. I started shaking on the ceiling before anything else could happen I lost my grip on the ceiling and fell down onto the bed with my feet first. Maybe I could tell Yugi that I was part cat...no...I'm the son of Zork...something still didn't seem right but...what proof do I have saying that I'm not?

"Sorry Yugi...I had a bad dream" I told Yugi which was the truth and he didn't need to know what the nightmare was about. This was something between me and my other self. My other self I believe was afraid of Yugi but then again...the way he smiles most of the time can creep anyone out.

"Yami...bad dreams are also called nightmares. If you had a nightmare do you want to talk about it?" Yugi asked me. I wanted to tell Yugi that I knew what a nightmare was but I decided to go against it but I looked at Yugi and I think he could tell that I wanted to talk to him about the nightmare. I really did but I couldn't talk about it...it won't be fair that he'll have a nightmare from what I dreamt about and what my other self did to me. He's my light and I'm going to protect him whether he likes it or not but...what if I can't save him? What happens if I'm the one dragging him down? He's more likely to wait for his friends to catch up with him...something I can't let that happen to. If I fall behind I fall behind but I will be there to go and support my friends...even if they don't trust me. Yugi's there for them so I'm going to be there for them as well. Even if they don't want me to I'll follow Yugi and be better than the other me. I placed my hand over when I was being whipped before Yugi looked at me with a bit of concern on his face. I was making lots of different promises to myself that I forgot that Yugi was with me.

"I don't really want to talk about it Yugi..." I said before Yugi nodded and decided to go back to sleep. It was about three o'clock in the morning and I did wake him up without meaning to. I lay back down on the bed and pulled my covers closer to me in hope of protection from my other self who I knew only existed in my head.

"Night Yami" Yugi said before I really wanted to tell him.

"Yugi...I need to talk about it" I said and Yugi looked towards me.

"You want to talk about your nightmare?" Yugi asked me and I nodded. I couldn't sleep after I had that nightmare and found out that Zork was my father...in the other me's words. I'm getting confused on myself more than anything.

"Yugi...I know I'm a mystery but if I said I was from the Shadow realm what would you say?" I asked Yugi. I was told I was from the shadow realm but I'm not sure if I should believe it.

"The Shadow Realm?" Yugi asked me confused...not that I blame him. Everything my other self told me is all new and confusing me since I'm not sure on myself.

"I had a nightmare...In the nightmare I was told that everyone feared me...I managed to strike fear into people...my people of ancient Egypt. I scared them." I really didn't want to believe it but the more I thought about it the more it was starting to make more sense and I wanted to believe it was wrong...I'll be lying to myself though. Yugi left his bed and sat down next to me on my bed.

"Do you believe you made your people fear you?" Yugi asked me.

"I don't know...the more I think about it the more I believe that I did" I told Yugi.

"I don't think you did" Yugi said before he put his hand on my shoulder. I looked at Yugi before I moved away from him.

"This is not me...I need my past now...I need to know!" I yelled at myself more than anything else. Yugi shuffled closer to me before he looked at the clock. We both knew that it was early in the morning but I knew that if I didn't talk about it then I would suffer for the next day.

"Yami...I'm sure what your past is but I promise you that we will find out about it and prove your nightmare wrong. If you really wanted to cause fear into people you would of done so by now" Yugi tried to reassure me and I think it worked a little bit.

"I need to know who my father is...If my father is Zork...then I get the feeling that I'll have to return back to the shadow realm...just to be with my father" I told Yugi and I bet he could tell that I did not want to return back to the Shadow realm even if I wanted to. I want to stay here but what happens if he really is my father...would he drag me back to the shadow realm? I want to stay with Yugi...I'm happy with him even though I don't know myself.

"Yami...If you don't want to go back then don't go back. Stay here...please" Yugi told me and I smiled. Yugi wanted me...I'm grateful that he does want me by him but can I really be trusted. If this is not what I was before I was put away then did I really cause pain to people?

"Who am I?" I asked.

"We may not know your real name but I think it's clear that you're going to do what you can to help people no matter what happens" Yugi told me and I smiled.

"You really can read me can't you?" I smiled before I turned to look at him. He smiled back at me and it seemed to be the most normal thing around me. I never thought that was possibly until now but it seems that I was wrong and it does feel like normal. Me and Yugi both looked out the window to see that the moon was shining brightly in the night sky and the stars were twinkling in the dark sky.

"There's something about you Yami. Hope's buried in you Yami. I'm going to bring it up from you and I'll be by your side no matter what happens." Yugi told me. I had to admit...Yugi did know me better than I do at the moment and I'll do anything to help Yugi and I'm sure Yugi will do the same for me when I need it.

"Yugi...when you first released me I half treated you like dirt. But now...you're the most important person around me that will take me no matter what happens. I feel so bad from the nightmare I had and now I'm trying to stop myself believing in it." I told Yugi.

"What's past is past Yami. We can find out about you, we can find out your past and you will know if you want to change of act like you past again" Yugi told me. I had to admit that Yugi did show a lot of courage.

"What happens if I don't want to be my past?" I asked Yugi.

"Then don't be your past. You have the choice. If you don't like your past then don't be what you were and start fresh. Be who you want to be" Yugi told me and it really did clear up my mind. I may not be able to change my past but I can change my personality to fit what I was to be. If I don't want be who I was then...can I really change with the help of Yugi?

"What if I can't?" I asked Yugi.

"I believe you can change" Yugi said.

"We should really get to sleep...we have school" Yugi reminded me and I smiled.

"Yeah we do" I replied to Yugi and he decided to leave my bed and he lay down in his bed. I decided to lie down in my bed and I felt myself smile.

"Night Yugi" I said before I realised that he had fallen straight to sleep. I smiled before I closed my eyes for the remanding night. Hopefully...for a peaceful night.

* * *

><p>FireCacodemon: What do you think of the chapter?<p>

Yami: Please leave a review.

Yugi: From Guilt to Self-Pain is FireCacodemon's M rated Fanfiction...if you were wondering.

FireCacodemon: Thanks Yugi!

Yugi: Hey!

Yami: If there is any confusion in this chapter don't be afraid to PM FireCacodemon or ask in a review. FireCacodemon will get back to you. I'll make sure of it.

FireCacodemon: I promise you...readers that I will get to you if you do ask the question.

Yugi: FireCacodemon never breaks a promise


	8. A Nightmares Effect

FireCacodemon: Hiya readers...another chapter of An Unexpected Friend is here

Yami: Painfully

Yugi: FireCacodemon doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh

FireCacodemon: If I did...I don't know what to do with it since it wouldn't be as good as it is now...

Yugi: please enjoy the Chapter

* * *

><p>A Nightmares Effect<p>

I was gently woken up by Yugi which was annoying since I could do with more rest. Last night wasn't peaceful with the nightmare but...what happens if it's real? What if Zork is my father and what is he can pull me back to make me work for him? I don't want to leave Yugi! I don't even know my past which feels to be my need and I need to save the world from something. What happens if it's myself I need to save the world from? I'm guessing Yugi has noticed something in me or can just read a person from their body language. I would love to do that but I'm not good.

"Yami...are you still worried about the nightmare you just had?" Yugi asked me and I looked at him. I'm not sure what he's looking for but he found it. I just looked at Yugi and he seemed to get why I was worried.

"What if I'm the one that's going to destroy the world?" I asked and Yugi frowned at me.

"Have you got something against the world?" Yugi asked me and I shook my head.

"Why would I have something against the world?" I asked Yugi who smiled.

"I don't think you're going to destroy the world any time soon then" Yugi said which caused me to smile a bit before he remembered we had school to go to which was annoying. There was something about Tuesday that makes me feel different. Like something's going to happen and I have no control over it...which gets in the annoying book for me. I hate not knowing what's going on for the next day. I looked at the clock before Yugi looked like he was going to panic because we were going to be late but I really didn't feel like going to school. I would have rather gone to the Domino City Library to find out who I am rather than go to school. I don't think Yugi wouldn't let me though since school was important. It wasn't important for me but Yugi needed to go to school so I'm going to school.

An Unexpected Friend – A Nightmares Effect

We sat down in the class room to find that our teacher was absent but then another teacher walked into the room. I was looking at the birds through the window so I didn't notice the teacher walking into the room. I heard the footsteps of the teacher but that was about it. Teachers were always annoying before I felt Kuriboh jump up into my lap. I never meant to bring Kuriboh to school! Honest! He follows me! Yugi looked at me though before he smiled down at Kuriboh and Kuriboh looked pleased at Yugi before...

"Yami Muto please stop looking out the window and focus on the lesson I have for you" I recognised that voice from before. My first day wandering around Domino City and I bumped into Kaiba. I looked forwards before I found Kaiba looked at me with a smile on his face. I looked at him with anger burning in my eyes and I'm sure the class noticed since some of them smiled in my direction. Kaiba...our teacher gave a smirk at me before he went to write his name on the board. Kaiba Seto...does that mean his name is Seto? If it is why did he put it last on the board? This world is so complicated for me to understand.

"Hey...Yugi you're going to have to keep a close eye on Yami...he looks like he's going to kill Kaiba" Joey whispered to Yugi who nodded. I looked at Joey before I smiled.

"I do want to kill Kaiba" I said and Kaiba glared at me.

"Yami...if you don't quiet down I'll give you detention" Kaiba told me and I smiled.

"I could te..." I was interrupted by Yugi as he put his elbow into my side to stop me from finishing my sentence. I'm a bit grateful for that but damn that hurt and I think it was obvious to the rest of the class because Kaiba was smiling.

"Sorry Yami but you can't go around reviling yourself like that." Yugi said and it made sense to me and I sighed in agreement.

"Thank you Yugi Muto" Kaiba said and I so wanted to use my shadow powers against him but I knew I had to restrain them. There was something bothering me though...I had a feeling that I knew him and I get the feeling that he knew me...just like Bakura did. He said I came back as well...what does he mean?

Kaiba started teaching the lesson before he smiled and started writing a sentence in Japanese before it started to get into Ancient Hieroglyphics which came off as clear as a whistle for a strange reason it gave off a message. I wanted to ask Kaiba what he was writing on the board and looked around the class room to find that everyone but Ryou seemed to be fazed by this since they had no understanding of what Kaiba was writing on the board. Yugi started writing something down on paper and moved the paper and it nudged my hand. I looked down at the paper that Yugi had given me and sighed.

"You won't remember anything Pharaoh but I recognised you when you ran into me. I felt a disturbance in the same day I bumped into you. I wish for you to remain at the end of the lesson to help you" I whispered to Yugi as the paper Yugi handed over to me said to me to translate it into Japanese so that he could understand. Yugi nodded before I noticed that Kaiba was looking at me. I looked at Kaiba and gave him a small nod but it wasn't obvious to anyone. Most people were looking at the board waiting for Ryou to probably translate but I doubt that he's going to translate. I don't think I'm going to translate that for people since it's obvious that it's directed at me and me alone. Sure Ryou would be able to read it and his spirit partner Bakura would be able to read it but...Bakura would know that I was the pharaoh but I'm glad that no one else knows that I'm a pharaoh. Kaiba started to rub the board off before we started the official lesson.

An Unexpected Friend – A Nightmares Effect

We got to the end of the lesson and I waited at the end of the lesson and Yugi left without me. I stayed sat down at my table before everyone left the room and Kaiba gestured me towards him. I left my table and I walked towards his desk before he went to shut the door. Kaiba shut the door before he looked at me really confused. I was running my fingers over where I was whipped in my nightmare and I had a blank moment and forgot that Kaiba was in the room but I completely broke down in front of him. Tears were running down my face but I knew that this was from the nightmare that I had the night before since I didn't let myself cry there...it came out after this lesson. I fell to the floor still letting the tears run down my face and I had no choice but to let them. I was expecting Kaiba to just laugh at me but he also sat on the floor in front of me and placed his hand on my shoulder. I really could do with Yugi with me since he would understand what to do...I'm stuck with Kaiba while I'm crying uncontrollable.

"My Pharaoh...what has brought you to tears?" Kaiba asked me in a comfortable type of voice. I don't know Kaiba well and his voice was the only thing I could cling onto at the moment. I really wanted to pour everything onto Kaiba but I don't think he deserved it. He seems to know me and I just really wanted to let everything that was on my mind out into the open and hopefully have Kaiba hear me and help me since the nightmare really confused me. I really wanted to tell Kaiba what the nightmare was about but I'm getting the feeling that he's just going to laugh at me.

"What am I?" I asked Kaiba. Kaiba looked at me in disbelief.

"You were once the Pharaoh of Egypt but after you sealed away the shadow games your soul was split into two. I think this is your darker half since...your attitude gives it away" Kaiba told me which was kind of true. My attitude when I first saw Kaiba wasn't good. Tears were still running down my face and I knew they weren't going to stop any time soon.

There was a knock at the door and there was a teacher standing there with a grey suit and tie which looked really bland before he noticed me in tears. He stood there and watched how Kaiba started to comfort me in my time of need. He watched how Kaiba managed to get me in his arms and slowly I was feeling relaxed. There was something different though...it's like we were close family members...but if Zork really is my father...how does Kaiba fit into this?

"Sorry...Mr Kaiba but you're needed in the staff room" The teacher said to Kaiba and Kaiba nodded.

"I'll be down there once I've sorted out Mr. Muto" Kaiba said professionally and the teacher nodded and left us alone.

"Why didn't you just throw me out your class room?" I asked still with tears leaking from my eyes.

"I don't think it would o helped you. Something's wrong and I'm going to find out" Kaiba told me before he lifted my chin up so he was looking right at me. I looked up at Kaiba before I could tell that he was someone who I could trust completely. It felt like I was his little brother or something and if he knew me better than anyone at the moment then I'll do anything to lean from him about my past since I'm getting confused.

"I had a nightmare before school came and in my nightmare there was another version of me. A colder half...with rage filled eyes but he said my father was Zork. Then he brought out a shadow whip which doesn't physically damage you but the more times it's been used on you the more pain that you will receive and something was telling me that I'm the once that's going to destroy the world...what happens if it's true!" I told Kaiba before I felt his hand collide with my face. Kaiba had slapped me and obviously left a red mark on my face because it was stinging.

"You're not going to destroy the world because I'm going to be keeping a close eye on you. Your Father was not Zork! Your father was a great Pharaoh of Egypt but you were better than him because you listened to everyone and made the country better. Yami...you were the greatest King that ever came to Egypt!" Kaiba yelled at me but I didn't know what to believe. My mind was having a battle with itself and Kaiba's words weren't helping at all. I was get really confused on what to believe but I think the slap did help a bit. It was still stinging at the moment but I'm sure that it is going to pass but at least I know something now...I was a better Pharaoh then my father but I'm not sure if that's true...how can anything be true? When everything I was being told in my nightmare...hang on...nightmare? Then it's not true! Wait...it can be true...This isn't fair! Why do some people have an easy life while mine is in the past and forgotten! I looked up at Kaiba who turned away from me and left the class room. There was something different about him but the only thing I could do now is to go and find Yugi. Stay in his comfort until I'm ready but Kaiba just left the room...I said something wrong. If I was a better pharaoh then did he mean the light or the darkness? What was the world before? What was I like? Did I cause fear into people or help their problems? So many questions and with no answers...what do I do now? I slowly rose back to my feet and wiped the tears clean from my face before I pulled myself together and went to my next lesson.

An Unexpected Friend – A Nightmares Effect

At the end of school I was alone for the lesson and I just stayed there with my teacher in the room. The teacher was the same one that came into the room where me and Kaiba were talking...more he was yelling at me and me sitting there getting confused more then I was before. My teacher looked at me still sitting at my table looking out the window. I could feel his eyes looking at me as I looked out the window. I wasn't in trouble but I didn't want to do anything since I could be dangerous. I noticed that everyone but Yugi had left the school. Yugi was waiting for me...I needed to go and talk to him and this would be my time. I got up from my desk and picked up my bag before I looked at the teacher.

"Yami...are you ok?" The teacher asked me and I nodded.

"Yeah...I just needed some time to think" I said before I left the class room. I went to my locker...yes I have a locker and I deposited my books that I didn't need at the moment...I took home Kuriboh if you're wondering since I could do with anything at the moment and Kuriboh seemed to help when I needed it. I heard Kuriboh squeak in my back and I smiled before I closed my locker, locked it and walked towards the school gates. When I left the school building I walked towards Yugi. Yugi looked up at me as I was walking towards him before a smile grew onto his face.

"Yami...I though you left home without me" Yugi told me and I shook my head.

"The nightmare I had completely confused me and you know when I stayed behind after the lesson with Kaiba?" I asked Yugi who nodded.

"What happened in there?" Yugi asked me and I looked down at the floor.

"Well...let's just say I broke down in front of Kaiba...In my nightmare I didn't let anything show and I guess it came out in front of Kaiba" I told Yugi and he seemed to understand.

"Come on then Yami...let's go home" Yugi told me and I smiled and nodded.

"Have you got anything planned today?" I asked Yugi who nodded.

"Yeah...we're going to go to Domino Park to chill out. You're welcome to come with me if you want" Yugi told me and that really did sound like a good idea. I'm not sure what I would do in the Park but just sit and listen to everything that's going on but it sounds like a good idea.

"I'll go to the park with you I could do with relaxing and to stop thinking about the nightmare" I told Yugi who smiled and nodded.

"Let's just head home first" Yugi said and I smiled.

An Unexpected Friend – A Nightmares Effect

We were all sitting there in the park relaxing before Joey decided to have a little fun and he grabbed a twig that was lying on the ground. Joey smiled before he started to treat the twig like it was a whip...wait what! Joey doesn't know about the nightmare but I quickly went back inside the Millennium Puzzle and I don't think anyone noticed. Yugi noticed that I disappeared and placed his hand on the Millennium Puzzle. I could tell from the fact that Yugi placed his hand on the Millennium Puzzle and I could feel it. The comfort on Yugi as I found my bedroom in the puzzle. There was something different in here though then I remembered. My soul room was a little brighter than before but...there is no light source. I could feel Yugi carefully running his hand over the Puzzle possibly wondering why I went back into the Puzzle after 5000 years of torture.

I'm not sure what's going on with Yugi and his friends but I could feel Yugi doing something about making me feel a little better from the fact that he was holding onto the Millennium Puzzle and the warmth on the puzzle from Yugi's hand...amazing. I don't think I'm going to forget my nightmare so easily. I'm not sure how Yugi is able to get me out the puzzle so easily but he managed to get me out the Millennium Puzzle and I saw Joey looking right at me.

"Sorry Yami" Joey said and I just glared at him. I think he saw in my eyes that I was going to kill him and moved away from me. Tea, Tristan, Ryou and Yugi started laughing as Joey moved away from me. Everyone heard a squeaking noise and turned to see that Kuriboh was coming towards us. Joey looked a little panicked but Kuriboh came over to me. I took hold of Kuriboh and started to stroke it and it purred while being stroked.

"Is that Kuriboh?" Joey asked me and I nodded.

"Have you got a problem with Kuriboh being here?" I asked Joey who quickly shook his head since he didn't want to upset me again. If he did I'm sure Kuriboh would attack him but if Kuriboh didn't then I will.

An Unexpected Friend – A Nightmares Effect

Me and Yugi enjoyed staying at the park and Solomon cooked us a really good meal which I really did enjoy. I just had the chicken on my plate but that seemed to be the only thing on my plate that I would enjoy so much. Sure I had everything else but the chicken was the best part of it. Anyway me and Yugi are up in the bedroom with our pyjamas on and we both lay down in our own beds. There was something that was bothering me. Getting a good night sleep without waking up would be a good thing but where there was one problem...there was always another problem. I looked towards the wall which seemed to comfort me for a little while before I looked at Yugi. He was reading at the moment but I could feel that he wanted to talk to me about something but didn't know what to say.

"Hey Yami...I know you're not asleep yet but if there is something bothering you then why don't you talk to me?" Yugi said to me.

"Sorry I panicked in the park...the twig reminded me of the shadow whip" I told Yugi.

"You knew what it was but you were still scared?" Yugi said softly and I nodded.

"Do you think I should send Kuriboh to the shadow realm?" I asked Yugi and he looked at me.

"Yami...it's your choice since they are your powers. If there is something I can do to help then tell me" Yugi told me and then one question sprang to my mind.

"Yugi...This is going to sound really weird but can I sleep in your bed...I don't want to sleep alone" I think it was clear that I was shaking from fear of another nightmare but I didn't know what to do. Yugi looked at me before he nodded.

"Sure...That's what I use to do when I got scared. I climbed into grandpa's bed...It helped me a lot" Yugi said before I smiled. I slid off my bed and slowly made my way to Yugi's bed. Yugi smiled at me as he made space for me to sleep in. It was clear that I was the one sleeping against the wall which was grateful for since I always slept near the wall then at the end of my bed. I quickly drifted off into a deep slumber.

* * *

><p>FireCacodemon: The chapter wasn't ment to be long but never mind<p>

Yami: I prefer it long

Yugi: Yami?

Yami: yup?

FireCacodemon: Where is everyone at home?

Yami: You did remember to dig them up didn't you?

FireCacodemon: No?

Yugi: I'll get the shovels...

Yami: You mean...shovel?

Yugi: We're all going to dig everyone out

Yami: Fine

FireCacodemon: YAY dirty work!

Yami: Cya next chapter


	9. Special Chapter: Snow

FireCacodemon: Wow...it snowed in England...School wasn't cancled though -_-

Yami: Why do you want school to be cancled?

FireCacodemon: I had a Finance Exam which I passed in but I still wanted school to shut

Yugi: FireCacodemon doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh

Yami: Why is this a "Special Chapter"?

FireCacodemon: Because it has nothing to do with the story line...ish

Yugi: Ish?

FireCacodemon: There might be some bits which will be in the story but I really wanted to update this story so I write a Special Chapter

Yami: On with the chapter

* * *

><p>Snow<p>

I woke up in Yugi's bedroom in the same way I was doing from the past couple of days. There was something different though...there was some sort of white powder on the ground outside the window. I looked outside to see that there were some people throwing balls of the white powder stuff at each other. I didn't notice Yugi waking up until I felt a hand on my shoulder. I looked at Yugi's eyes as the spark of happiness flashed in his eyes.

"Snow?" Yugi asked the outside world more than me but I didn't know what snow was. Yugi looked up at me and smiled.

"What's snow?" I asked.

"Snow is frozen rain. You can do lots of things with snow but it's really cold so we can't stay out there for the whole day. We can make the most out of it though" Yugi told me. It did sound really cool but there was something I needed to tell Yugi but I didn't really want to ruin his fun. First, I hate the cold since it reminds me of the Millennium Puzzle. Second, I don't really see what's fun with this so called 'snow' but I really just wanted to see Yugi happy and kind of out of my way so I can to a plan for another day. Yugi was always busy doing something with Joey and the others but I don't mind. I really could do with a plan though since I didn't know what I really need to do.

"Sounds fun" I told Yugi just to keep him happy. Yugi wasn't sure if I was telling the truth or not but hopefully Yugi won't work out that I don't really like snow. If it was cold I would rather stay in bed all day and keep warm. Despite the fact that I'll be alone but I was willing to sacrifice that to keep warm. I liked being warm if you haven't noticed already.

"Come on Yami" Yugi called to me and I looked at him before he ran out the room. I looked back outside at the frozen rain that had settled on the ground. For some strange reason didn't trust the snow even though it looks harmless. If looks could kill I'm sure the snow would have melted by now and turned into water for the grass to enjoy. I guess I have to go and make Yugi happy...why am I thinking of a servant and master relationship...I don't know.

"Coming Yugi...although I don't want to" I called first before I started to go quiet. I wanted to make sure that Yugi was going to have the best time of his life while I was here. I did owe it to him from the fact he let me go and escape from the Millennium Puzzle. It was the only think I could do to him to make it up to him. Keep him happy and put what I want behind. When he's out with his friends I'll do what I want to do...even if I have to get detention to talk to Kaiba alone or just...I don't know. What I do know is that Yugi isn't going to be happy with me if I keep him waiting. I smiled as I walked down the stairs.

An Unexpected Friend – Snow

I was standing outside with about 5 different layers on. I really wanted to keep the cold out but Yugi didn't seem to mind how many layers I had on me. He was just happy to see me out in the snow. We had a little snow ball fight and it was clear that Yugi won since I've never experienced it before but I did my best. I avoided most of the snowballs as Yugi calls them that were thrown by him at me. I wasn't really bothered about the snowball fight as much as Yugi was since I didn't really want to hurt him but I have to admit it was fun. Yugi was busy building a snow man and I doubt that it will come to life without my help but I'm not sure I should revile myself like that. It's a bad habit as it is at the moment but I looked and found a place of snow which was completely un-touched. I put my hand near the snow before I smiled. There was nothing wrong with the snow at all but it was perfect for me to draw, write and just to what I wanted in it. I placed my finger in the snow and moved it into the shape of the Millennium puzzle and I even put the eye of Horus in. After I finished the Millennium Puzzle I moved onto another item...Ryou's Millennium Ring. I drew that in the snow but there was something missing from the whole picture. I sighed before I started to draw another part of the picture. After a few minutes it was clear that something was bothering me since I looked around before I noticed that there were words there with the pictures. I don't remember putting words with the pictures but most of the words related to emotions and feelings that a person got.

"Emptiness, depression, happiness, joy, positive energy?" Yugi asked me and I looked at him. There was something in the tone of voice which caused me to worry slightly. I looked down at the snow again before I covered the words in more snow.

"Just ignore them...they have no meaning" I told Yugi and I started to walk off. I could feel Yugi watch me but that was fine for me. What I didn't expect was a snowball thrown at me. It hit my arm and I turned around to face Yugi. Yugi was already holding a snowball and looked like he was going to throw it at me. I gave a smile before I scooped up some snow and turned it into a snowball. I threw the snowball back at Yugi who avoided much to my dismay but it did feel good throwing a snow ball at Yugi. Yugi threw his snowball at me and I avoided the snow ball before I noticed that there was something wrong on the floor. I looked down at the floor before I placed my hand near it.

"You fool!" Bakura pounced on me and pinned me to the snow. He was wearing a long black coat with the millennium ring hanging out freely. His coat wasn't done up by the zip so you could see his blue and white stripped top and his light brown trousers. His hair was in the same position but you can't be happy with everyone. I looked at Bakura who was pinning me down to the snowy ground before he smiled and showed his teeth at me. Why does Bakura have to bother me now when I'm walking away from Yugi?

"Why am I the fool?" I asked Bakura.

"You're really a happy person aren't you?" Bakura asked me.

"Look I'm only interested in finding out who I am and what I need to save the world from!" I yelled at Bakura. Bakura looked at me with a confused face on him and got off me.

"You're not kidding about that are you?" Bakura asked me and I nodded.

"I don't know what you're after...why are you after me?" I asked Bakura.

"Because you have only just come out so to say. I'm the best yami there is here" Bakura told me.

"What?" I asked confused and I'm sure he could see that on my face. There was something different about him but I can't put my finger on it. I could feel some sort of power rising in me but I'm not sure if it's a good idea to use them.

"I can feel your shadow magic. You really don't like me" Bakura told me and I smiled.

"It's not that I don't like you it's just that you're on top of me. I keep finding you...are there more yamis out there?" I asked Bakura who smiled.

"Yes but that's another day Yami" Bakura told me. I heard Yugi walk over to me and he pushed Bakura off me.

"Bother someone else for a change Bakura" Yugi scolded Bakura and I could only laugh. Bakura looked at me and smiled.

"I'll go but I'll be back." Bakura told both me and Yugi. Bakura got up from the snow covered floor and started to walk off and away from me and Yugi. I smiled since Yugi was there with me.

"I'm getting cold, can we go back inside?" Yugi asked me and I nodded.

"Sure" I told Yugi.

An Unexpected Friend – Snow

We walked upstairs to the bedroom and settled down into the warm beds. I noticed that there was something bothering me but the shadow magic was still strong in me. I could tell it wanted to be released but I'm not sure if I should. If someone was there to see me using my abilities randomly then they might tell people and I might have to be taken away from Yugi...I can't afford to lose him. Not like my memories. I needed to find a way of letting my powers out without letting too much escape from my control but...I looked over at Yugi who was looking back at me with a little smile on his face. He was probably happy that he got me outside in the snow which was freezing!

"Something bothering you?" I asked Yugi who shook his head.

"I was just thinking that's all" He told me before he rolled over. There was something bothering him and I was going to find out. My curiosity won't let me go.

"What are you thinking about?" I asked Yugi.

"The words you put in the snow...something's telling me they were reflecting your soul" Yugi told me.

"I get that feeling too...sorry if I troubled you with those words" I apologised to Yugi.

"That's ok Yami. As long as you're ok that's all that matters really" Yugi told me. I looked towards the ceiling and smiled.

"I guess but if something does come up I'll tell you" I told Yugi who smiled and nodded.

"Thanks Yami" Yugi said before he started drifting off into slumber land. I rolled over so I was facing the window where the night sky was visible. It was nice seeing the stars up in the night sky. I smiled as I nuzzled into my pillow and fell asleep. The night sky was always one thing to put me to sleep.

"I hate snow"

* * *

><p>Yugi: Why do you hate snow?<p>

Yami: Too cold.

FireCacodemon: I could of told you that Yugi

Yugi: I know I'm just messing with Yami.

Yami: hahahaha funny

FireCacodemon: I might focus more on another fanfiction and then get that one finished...I'm not sure

Yami: Just get the fanfiction finished before working on different ones

FireCacodemon: I'll do that

Yugi: We hope you enjoyed the chapter and we will see you readers in the next chapter for this randome fanfiction.

FireCacodemon: Bye

Yami: reviews are nice...I think they are gone

FireCacodemon: Too late Yami ^_^


End file.
